<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Building, Love and other Inconveniences by kick_the_bucket</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031093">Building, Love and other Inconveniences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kick_the_bucket/pseuds/kick_the_bucket'>kick_the_bucket</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Time At Portia (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Slow Burn, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kick_the_bucket/pseuds/kick_the_bucket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new builder in the town of Portia struggles to learn the skill of building "things" and also ...relationships? This young builder discovers love and all other stuffs that goes with it, including love triangles and jealousy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Builder/Ginger (My Time At Portia), Female Builder/Gust (My Time At Portia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction to Miscommunication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, thanks for showing interest in reading. More tags and pairing will be added as the story progresses. This is my first fanfic. Please bear with me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Portia was a small town, that’s why rumors spread fast. Gust wasn’t fond of gossip but hearing that there’s a new face in town somewhat piqued his interest. This time it's about the new builder who just moved in the old cabin outside peach plaza. Apparently, the new builder was the daughter of the old man who owned the workshop before. According to the rumors, the new builder was from Barnarock and she doesn’t have any experience in being a builder. He finds the new builder’s situation amusing. He knows she’s not going to last and before you know it, she’ll go back to her old life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gust, have you met the new builder?” Gust's thoughts were cut by Albert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Gust tried to sound as disinterested as possible. It is hard because he’s curious too but he really needs to finish his draft for their next project.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s cute but it’s hard to approach her.” Albert said while typing in his typewriter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gust had been hearing that a lot lately, how the new builder only talks to Presley, Antoine and his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should introduce myself to her, maybe she’s just shy and I could help her adjust here in Portia.” Albert has started his one-sided conversation. Gust didn’t care, he was too used to his partner’s antics that he’s not surprised that Albert said that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albert stopped his ramblings when he noticed that Gust wasn’t interested and trying his best to finish the draft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that Albert is quiet, Gust became more focused in his work, his hands moved effortlessly. He doesn’t remember how long he’s been working but looking at his surroundings, it’s already dark and Albert is nowhere to be found. Letting out a sigh, he got up from his desk and made his way out of their office. He nearly forgets that he promised his father that he will be joining them at the round table for dinner and to spend time with his sister.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Gust and his sister were taking a stroll down to the riverbanks where they talk and sometimes just relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Gust?” Ginger greeted him with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey” He half smiles back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s the new project?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going smoothly. I guess? We didn’t encounter a single problem… yet.” He noticed that his sister was looking at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Trying to read my mood, huh? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good.” Ginger smiles at him before turning attention in the riverbanks nearing them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gust follows his sister’s line of sight and he noticed that she was looking at a person sitting at the banks. It looks like she is the new builder because he doesn’t recognize her and tourists don't stay this late in Portia. She was in their usual spot. So, he can’t avoid the inevitable, they have to meet her and introduce themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they approached her, Gust nudged his sister to say something to the builder. “Um.. Hi?” She tugged her sleeves nervously, not quite sure what to say. They noticed that she was fishing, so why didn’t she reply? This made Gust irritated; he approached the builder and tapped her left shoulder. “Hey! You must be the new builder!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The builder shot up and accidentally threw her fishing rod in the river. “Oh. There goes my fishing rod.” The realization hit herself and she looked at the two strangers behind her. “You must be the new builder!” Gust repeated himself. The builder stared at him then answered, “Umm... Yes? How did you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Small town, news spreads fast and it’s not hard to notice when a new face appears.” Gust said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In some places I went to, people are always busy doing something, that's why you never really have a chance to know them.” The builder looked away and focused her eyes on the moonlight glittering across the river’s surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, that explains why you avoid introducing yourself around the town?”  Gust asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. The builder faces them and looks directly at him. Standing closer to the builder, Gust was able to get a better look at her. She has a petite body. Her black hair rests on her shoulder; deep grey almond shaped eyes, one is slightly hidden by her bangs touching the left cheek. Her lips were slim and seemed like it was painted with a faded rose color. Her cheeks reflect a slight blush of pink, a final touch on her small oval face that complements all of her features. He didn’t expect that a builder would look like this. In his mind, he agrees that Albert was right for saying that the builder was cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The builder fakes a cough, “I’m not avoiding anyone, it's just that I don’t know what to say? And it's hard to adjust to a new environment again, you know?” the builder looked down in the ground because of embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginger noticed how the mood around them turned sour. She looked down at her feet, hoping that she could save the builder from the awkward and embarrassing situation that her brother put the builder into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how’s the workshop doing?” She blurted out. Feeling embarrassed, she bit her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The builder scratched the back of her neck, “Can I be honest with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginger looked up from her feet and met eyes with the builder. “I’d like that.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s terrible. I’m beginning to think that this was all a mistake. The civil corps leader, what is his name again? Carlo? Gave me this commission for this new bridge and I’m just a fucking newbie in this business, so, why give me this big responsibility? He can just give it to that Higgins.” The builder stopped herself before she could give away any more details.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” The builder said, as she discreetly glanced over Ginger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it's okay!” Ginger panicked but was cut off by her brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s given, you look like you can’t handle heavy lifting and strenuous work.” Gust didn’t want to sound rude but he failed and it looks like the damage was dealt. His sister elbowed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Mr. Obvious. Sorry to ruin your expectations.” The builder laughed. This surprised the siblings. It was unexpected that a person would laugh and easily deal with an offensive sharing of impressions. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe it’s her personality. But damn that laugh is a bit dangerous for me, and that smile…well, isn’t she beautiful?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gust thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s so funny builder!?” Asked Gust after he got over the distraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...first you surprised me, causing my fishing rod to sink in the river. Second, you disturb my peace. And lastly, you’re very judgmental.” The builder replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gust wanted to say something, but was stopped by his sister. He was irritated so he didn’t pay attention to Ginger. “Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>technically... </span>
  </em>
  <span>It’s your fault that your fishing rod fell in the river!” He added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but judging me and saying those offending words, that’s kinda low don't you think? You wounded my maiden heart~” the builder said with a teasing tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gust instantly tensed and the heat rose up to his cheeks. Reaching for his necktie in order to loosen it around his neck. “Maiden? You don’t look like one for sure.” he rebutted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my... What a jerk.”  she chuckled and continued, “it was effective though! You should have seen your face!” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well I can’t just tell that’s she adorable right?! What’s the deal with this woman?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gust just groaned. Ginger sensed her brother’s discomfort. She came closer to him and asked if he was okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a strange feeling for Gust. He thought the builder was pretty and at the same time annoying. He wants to ignore her for the rest of his life but at the same time he wants to know her better. Strangely enough, he thinks that there’s more to the builder than... </span>
  <em>
    <span>That. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He also wondered what he truly meant by the word “That.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence makes Ginger uncomfortable. Gust was deep in thoughts and the builder was staring at them with a smirk in her face. She wants to blame her brother on the situation he created but it was not a good idea at the moment. Instead, she needed to help him out of this. It’s a tough task though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s getting pretty late.” Ginger reminded Gust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that’s right! I am going to leave you two love birds by yourselves. The moon is lovely tonight, Am I right?” Mizuki nodded at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginger’s face was red because of embarrassment, “No, He’s my brother!” She blurted out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really!? Sorry! Hahaha!” The builder scratched her head and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before we go, sorry for disturbing your peace and sorry for what happened to your fishing rod?” Ginger asked. “It’s okay, I can just make another one.” The builder murmured as she started to walk away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! You never told us your name!” Ginger shouted. She felt a bit tingly, she must be nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never asked.” The builder said with a smirk. Ginger stood there for a moment, not really sure what to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Mizuki. With a Z, not an S.” the builder carefully explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it was nice meeting you Mizuki. I’m Ginger and this is my brother Gust, you probably met our father, Mayor Gale.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice </span>
  </em>
  <span>meeting you two, especially your brother. See you when I see you!” The builder said with a smile as she waved goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope so. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ginger thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minutes into their trek home, Ginger couldn’t help but stare at Gust, as he clumped in front of her. Gust seemed tired and careless as he walked. After a few more walking, Gust saw they were nearing their home. He quickly ran into the house and left Ginger alone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nocturnal Rendezvous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, I'm back. I really want to thank everyone reading this! I know it still lacks angst and drama, the truth is those things take time to build up and I need to set a scene. Once the story progresses, I'll start to throw some drama and fluff because I live for that. </p><p>I really appreciate the hits and kudos. It really does inspire me to keep writing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Gust decided to work earlier than usual because the project’s deadline was moved and he needed to finish it as soon as possible. </p><p> </p><p>When he arrived in their office, Gust immediately sank into his chair and started working on the design proposal. He didn’t notice that his partner Albert had arrived.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, You’re early. Did you skip breakfast with your family for this?” Albert teased him.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, I’m busy.” That’s all Gust can respond to with, clearly he's not in a good mood. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, something’s on your mind, pretty boy?” </p><p> </p><p>“Met the new builder last night”</p><p> </p><p>“And?” </p><p> </p><p>“We kinda got off on the wrong foot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Gust, haven’t I told you before that you should stop your habit of judging people and making sarcastic comments about them?”</p><p> </p><p>Gust ignored him and tried to focus his attention on his work but he was distracted by the event last night and he felt really guilty. He doesn’t know what to say to the builder and even if he knows, he didn’t have enough time to find the builder because of his project’s deadline. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“So, what do you think of her?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s a bit strange, has a sarcastic attitude, and...” <em> she was pretty. Pretty? What the hell am I thinking? </em>He thought. </p><p> </p><p>“And?” This piques Albert’s interest.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s Alright.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright???? That’s all you’re going to say???”</p><p> </p><p>“Just meet her yourself!”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like her?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about! How can you like a girl like that?!” Gust blurted.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re an asshole.” Then Albert walks away and continues in his work.</p><p> </p><p>Gust set down his pencil in its holder in the drawing table. He leaned back in his chair then and tried to calm himself. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Gust saw the new builder the second time around during a dinner in the round table. Apparently, Mizuki was having dinner with Presley. They were talking about something. Gust can probably hear it if he leans a little bit on his left, and so he did.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at yourself, you’re out of shape. You can’t be a successful builder if you can’t even lift an axe! You need to get in shape! I’m going to ask Sam from the civil corps to help you exercise starting tomorrow.” Presley said while looking at Mizuki.</p><p> </p><p>“What?! I don’t need your help! You’re not my father! So, why should I listen to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, your father entrusted you to me and I care for you dear.” This made Mizuki guilty. She didn’t want to hurt anyone especially if they are just trying to help.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Uncle Presley, I know you’re just trying to help but I just.. Uhh”  Mizuki puts her two hand in her face, unable to continue talking.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, I know what you're going through. Let’s eat. I know you still have things to do.”  Presley smiled at her and started eating. As a cue, Mizuki started eating too.</p><p> </p><p>Gust was shocked when his sister kicked him under the table. “Eavesdropping is bad my brother.” She whispered to him.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re listening too, sis.” He whispered back.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I can totally hear them here, <em> brother.” </em> She replied then she kicked his foot again. Gust just glared at her sister. </p><p> </p><p>“Look at my children, getting along. What are you two talking about?” Their father noticed their interaction.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just saying to her that I can’t accompany her in the riverbanks tonight. I need to finish my work. Deadline was moved this weekend.” Gust smirked directly at her sister. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re gonna be okay right, dear?” Gale asked her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, father. I can take care of myself.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>After walking through the town, Ginger found herself in the riverbanks near the bus stop. She watched the river flow in awe. It was comforting in an unusual way for her. It feels like it washed her worries away. She was at ease and that's all she wanted to focus on. </p><p> </p><p>Ginger heard the rustling of grass a few feet away. She spotted the builder approaching her dressed in green sweatshirt and dark pants. She was holding a basket full of milk bottles and something wrapped in a paper bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. Can I sit beside you?” Mizuki said when she was close enough that Ginger could hear her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Ginger said then she watched the builder push her hair out of her face before sitting.</p><p> </p><p><em> She really needs to trim her bangs. </em>Ginger thought as she discreetly glanced at the builder.</p><p> </p><p>“You want one?” her new companion’s words broke her trail of thought. The builder opened one bottle and offered it to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Ginger took the bottle. She watched the builder open another one. She watched Mizuki take a sip of milk. “Well that’s boring.” she said while looking at the bottle.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? What are you expecting from a bottle of milk?” it made Ginger confused, that's why she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Before I moved here in Portia. I have this terrible habit of drinking alcohol to help me fall asleep. But right now, I’m trying to search for a better substitute. You know, it's my way of trying to be healthy. But don’t tell anyone!” Mizuki explained and playfully smiled at her.</p><p> </p><p>“May I ask why are you out this late and where is your chaperon?” It’s Mizuki’s turn to ask.</p><p> </p><p>“My brother is busy right now. Well, I have this condition when my body grows weaker and weaker each day and the sunlight will literally make me collapse.” Ginger looked away.</p><p> </p><p>“Basically, you’re a vampire! Don’t suck my blood!” Mizuki teased her and pulled her sweatshirt up to hide her neck. This makes her stomach visible, Ginger can help but look at it. She noticed that even though Mizuki is skinny, she has a little bit of excess belly fat. </p><p> </p><p>Mizuki noticed that Ginger was looking at her tummy, she quickly pulled down her sweatshirt. “Stop admiring my belly, you creep.” Mizuki said teasingly. Ginger erupted in a laughing fit.</p><p> </p><p>When she’s done laughing, a smile remained on her face and a blush blossomed in her cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s a terrible laugh but I like it.” Mizuki  grinned at her. The blush on Ginger’s cheeks intensifies. <em> She’s cute. </em>Ginger thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I almost forgot, Emily gave me this. Let’s eat it together.” Mizuki grabbed the pumpkin pie and the spoons inside the paper bag. “Thankfully, I always bring an extra spoon with me!” she handed the extra spoon to Ginger.</p><p> </p><p>Ginger watched Mizuki run her hand through her hair to push it out of her face. “You can borrow this.” Ginger pulled the pink hair tie in her wrist and handed it to her. Mizuki gathered her hair from her temples and pulled it upward and used the tie to make a knot. It was tiny and ridiculously cute. She liked it because it made her see more of Mizuki’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Ginger didn’t realize that she was staring until Mizuki waved at her face. Mizuki didn’t point it out. </p><p> </p><p>“You know people make me anxious, that's why I find it hard to be around them,but I find it easy to approach you. I don’t know why.” Mizuki was staring at the pie with a warm smile at her face. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re the very opposite of your brother. I’m sorry if I made your brother mad last night. I just can’t stand his attitude.” Mizuki was looking at her.</p><p> </p><p>Ginger quickly swallowed the pie in her mouth and said, “It’s his fault anyway, he started it. You don’t need to say sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not angry at him but because of what happened, it's uncomfortable to approach him.” Mizuki said as she settled down the pie’s plate. “That was delicious! Emily is nice, she also gave me the diagram for the planter box, but we rarely talk.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes I can confirm that because she was my childhood friend but because of my condition we barely hangout. Almost everyone here is active in the day, right?” Mizuki felt the sadness in Ginger’s tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Miss Vampire, I can spend time with you when I’m not busy, tired or when I can’t sleep.. And lucky for you, I often can’t sleep at night. Hahaha!” </p><p> </p><p>“I insist, being a builder is hard, so you need to rest but it would be nice to have company sometimes, other than my brother. Most of the time, I’m alone in our house. You can visit me sometimes but I must tell you, it's boring there and I don’t want to be a burden to you.” Ginger bit her lip from embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll try and it’s not a burden for me because I’m allowed to have fun or take a break from time to time. It’s bad if you only focus your life on your work but I can’t promise. okay?” Mizuki sounds defeated, Ginger doesn’t want to pry any further, so she lets it pass.</p><p> </p><p>They stared at each other for a moment, then Ginger stood up and said, “It’s getting late, I should probably head home. I don’t want my father to worry.”</p><p> </p><p>“..and your brother.” Mizuki added, this made Ginger giggle.</p><p> </p><p>“See you around,” Ginger smiled and walked towards the path to the central plaza.</p><p> </p><p><em> Offer to walk her home, stupid. </em>The voice in her head said as she watched her walk away. She sighed and grabbed her things then she began to follow her.</p><p> </p><p>“Ginger” she called out and Ginger turned around. “I’ll walk with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s not necessary. I can take care of myself..” Ginger said, curling a stray hair behind her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. Okay.” Mizuki thinks that she look stupid right now.</p><p> </p><p>“But it would be nice to have some company.” Ginger smiled.</p><p> </p><p>They walked in the dark, their only light source was the moon and the distant lights in the town. Mizuki slowed her pace for Ginger. It gives her an opportunity to spend more time with her. She noticed that Ginger was taller than her. <em> Life is unfair, </em>Mizuki thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Mizuki, where are you from?” Ginger asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’ve been to different places but I've lived most of my life in Barnarock.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why did you travel a lot? Is it because your last job?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhmmm. Yes? Why did you ask?” </p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to know more about you. You know, I also want to travel but I can’t. Can you tell me stories about your travels?” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, next time when we hang out again.” Mizuki smiled at her. They walked past the wishing tree and Mizuki looked at the steep stairway. “Are we going to climb that?” she asked Ginger.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. Just asking.”</p><p> </p><p>Mizuki was falling behind in climbing the stairs. She looked at Ginger, she was ahead of her by 7 steps. “Wait for me!” Mizuki shouted. Ginger looked at her, she was out of breath and sweating furiously. “You’re really out of shape huh? Let me help you.” Ginger reached for her hand and basket. “For someone who is sick, you’re surely strong and have a lot of endurance?” </p><p> </p><p>“You need to exercise more. Come on, we are almost there.” Ginger grabbed her hand. Mizuki just followed her, too tired to protest. When they reached the end of the stairs, Mizuki suddenly crouched, “I can’t feel my legs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, I can see our house from here.”</p><p> </p><p>“You really missed your brother that much huh?” Mizuki chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Haha. Silly.” </p><p> </p><p>They continue to walk until they reach their destination. Ginger knocked on the door and it opened quickly. “There you are! I’m starting to worry because it’s getting late and..” Mayor Gale stopped talking when he noticed that Ginger wasn’t alone. “Oh, hello there Mizuki. I didn’t notice you were there. Did you walk with Ginger?”</p><p> </p><p>Before Mizuki could talk, Ginger answered her father, “Yes and we also spent time together.” She looked at Mizuki, “Thanks for spending time and walking with me. I won’t keep you any longer than I already have, you probably need to wake up early. Good night and take care.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, thank you too. Good night. See you around.” Mizuki smiled at her then waved her goodbye. </p><p> </p><p>“Be careful.” Ginger said before closing the door.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Law of Equivalent Exchange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for continuing reading this! I'm heartened by the interest and support that this story is getting. I haven't written fics in so long this is all new to me, sorry for the awkwardness of my writing. Here's another chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>For the past</span> <span> few days, the only time Gust saw the builder was when she’s training with the Civil Corps in front of the Commerce Guild. His sister also told him that she also didn’t see the builder. He doesn’t care, he tells himself but he does notice on the  morning their paths cross that her hands were wrapped in gauze. He vaguely remembers hearing Phyllis telling Sam that Mizuki has been in the clinic every night for her hands. But here she is, injured hands and all, walking around the fountain, waiting for the civil corps or the commerce guild to open. He thought that if someone sees her, they will surely pity her.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking towards their office, Gust's thoughts were cut by his partner Albert, “Good morning Gust! At last we finished that project. We have a little celebration tonight at Round table, don’t forget! And also.. Bring your sister!” Gust doesn’t say anything and is looking at the builder talking to Mei.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“New builder seems tired. I heard that she’s busy completing the bridge and her hands were wounded because of continuous work. You know, Phyllis said that she needs to rest her hands or it won’t heal.” Albert’s eyes looked subconsciously on the builder’s hands before returning it to Gust, “Let’s invite her tonight!” He suddenly exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?! No way!” Gust groaned and shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, We both know that you want to know her better. Are you sure you’ll let this opportunity pass? It’s a win-win situation for us.” Albert winked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ew. Man, that was gross. And what are you saying for us? Why? You’re going to flirt with her?” Gust responded rather dryly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Goodness. No. I know you have the hots for her. It’s just that I invited the fashion trio, and Sonia really wants me to invite the builder..” Albert looks like he is going to say more but he cut himself off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geez. Okay, fine. I’ll try to invite her. No promises though.. And you owe me one!” Gust glared at Albert then he entered their office, it was a cue that their conversation was over. Albert followed him inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside, Gust was sitting at his usual desk, thinking of ways to invite Mizuki. They just finished their project so there’s not much to do. If he invites her personally, he knows she’ll just make fun of him. He regrets his behavior when they first met. He groaned internally when the scenes from that uneventful night replays in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tries to divert his thoughts by scribbling in his spare notebook. Then an idea just popped in his head. He remembers that his sister was close with that builder. His plan is to convince his sister to use her friendship to invite the builder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really Gust, exploiting your sister’s friendliness. That’s a new low. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He cringed at his own thoughts but he already made his mind. There’s no turning back. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their lunch break came, Gust decided to have lunch in their house so that he could talk to his sister. Upon walking towards the apartment, he saw Mei sitting in one of the benches. He was curious about Mei and the builder’s conversation a little while ago. He sighed and approached her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” He greeted Mei.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good Afternoon, Gust. How can I help you?” Mei smiled at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you close with the builder?.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so? Why? Are you stalking her? Perv.” Mei laughs at her own jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut it weirdo. I’m just curious about her.” He rolled his eyes at Mei.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh really? If you like her, my advice is just get to know her personally. It's better like that.” She paused then added, “Have you gone to Walnut Groove, Gust?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods. He wonders why she asked him about that place but he decided to ignore it. She’s just being weird, he told himself. When Mei looked at him, she noticed that a light blush showed in his cheeks. She laughs. “I really need to go. Good luck, Gust. You’ll need it. This place is full of single people you know.” She sticks her tongue out then bolted towards central plaza, leaving Gust astonished. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This place is full of weirdos. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He says to himself then continues his walk to their home.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he entered their home, he saw his sister and Russo already sitting at the dining table. “Good afternoon, Gust.” They both said. Gust greeted back and sat beside his sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sis, I have a favor to ask you..” Before Gust can finish his sentence their door suddenly opens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She finished it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their father burst into the house with a big grin in his face. Every head in the house turned to look at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who finished what?” Gust asked, as he set his tea down on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mizuki! The bridge! Gale had never been this happy before, Ginger thought. “At first I was afraid to trust her in building that bridge because she’s new. Arlo was right in giving her a chance.” he added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Russo talks, “I’ve seen her chopping trees a lot and running to the bridge with her bag full of things. So I guess, she’d done something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh where are my manners, let’s eat!” Gale quickly joined them at the dining table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to announce on Sunday my next plan for Amber Island. I think I’ll choose the young builder again for the next project. What do you guys think?” Gale asked the three of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, she’s the one who finished the bridge. So, she has a right to continue your plan. Right? She already gained your trust, for sure you already decided on that.” Russo replies and the siblings just nod in agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a quiet moment hanging over them. Gust looks at her sister while they’re eating. She’s busy eating her lunch that she doesn’t notice Gust looking at her. “Father, We are having a celebration tonight at the round table. I’ll bring Ginger with me.” Gust breaks the silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. You two can take care of yourselves right? Have fun.” Gale said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a favor to ask you sis.” Gust murmurs so that his father can’t hear him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What kind of favor?” His sister replied with the same volume of his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gust clears his throat, “You and Mizuki are close, right? I want you to invite her to the party later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She raised an eyebrow at him and said, “Why do you want to invite her? And we’re not that close. I don’t want to bother her, she’s probably resting right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a long story, but I know that you also want to see your dear builder friend.” He  lowered his voice again and leaned towards his sister as if he’s telling a secret. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And now I’m using Albert’s tricks?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He screamed internally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sits up straight and looks away from Gust. Her brother is right, she really wants to see Mizuki but she didn’t want to admit that to her brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do it but I need something in return.” She smiled at him. There’s no way she’ll do it free for him. She won’t do anything for free that will probably cause a total embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hears her brother groan, “Okay. I’ll do anything you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deal.” She smiled sheepishly. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading till the end! I hope you enjoyed this and as always, please feel free to let me know what you think. The next chapter is in progress. I'm trying to make it longer, please be patient with me. In the meantime, please take good care of yourselves especially in light of the 2019 novel corona virus situation. Take care and I hope to see you again!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cooperative Escapism in Difficult Situation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been gone for almost 2 weeks. So, I made this chapter a bit long. I added chapter titles too. Thanks for the comments and kudos! Any feedbacks are highly appreciated. See you next time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> I knew this day would come, I just.. Didn’t think it would be so soon. I thought moving here would be exciting.. Serves you right for being a fucking F-A-I-L-U-R-E. No, what I am saying? Portia is a nice place, I’m just stuck in this building fiasco. I don’t have a choice. This is my last chance of fixing my life. It’s going to be fine if I just do it right? Besides, I just finished that bridge. It’s a cool looking bridge, I should jump off of it. What am I thinking? Stop thinking! I’m still thinking that I should stop thinking. I’ll stop now… Nope, still thinking. </em>Mizuki groaned and raised her hand in the air and let it fall limply beside her pillow.</p><p>
  <em>There’s something wrong with you that prevents you from being able to connect to others. You don’t belong here. You’re not your father, stop trying to fit in. He’s a good man, you’re not, that’s why he left you. </em>
</p><p><em>Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it.. </em> She mentally told herself. She rolled over the bed and buried her face in the pillow. Minutes passed, she heard a knock on her door. <em> Am I hearing things now? Who the hell will visit me, I don’t have friends and the workshop is closed. </em></p><p>Then she heard it again. <em> Goodness, I thought I’m starting to hear things. </em>She laughed at herself. </p><p>“Who is it? You’re not one of those guys in the neckties that knocks on the door to sell something, are you?! She called out.</p><p>She heard a soft giggle outside the door. “No, It’s Ginger.”</p><p>“Yikes, I’m sorry! Wait a minute!” She scrambled to get out of her bed. The cold wood flooring shocks her system, waking her a little bit more. </p><p><em> I can’t believe you said that! </em>Mizuki mentally scolded herself as she shuffled to the door. She combed her fingers through her hair in an attempt to fix her bed hair.</p><p>She opened the door slightly so Ginger couldn’t see the interior of her house. She looked at Ginger from head to toe, she’s not wearing her usual everyday clothes. She’s wearing a white knitted sweater and long vintage skirt. She even put her hair in a side ponytail. </p><p>“Uhh. You look like..not normal? Mizuki said nervously.</p><p>“What do you mean not normal? Do I look weird?” Ginger said while pointing at herself.</p><p>“No. I mean, you look very pretty. Is there a festival or occasion that I missed?” Mizuki answered shyly, hiding half of her face behind the door.</p><p>“Oh. Thank you. And no, I’m here to invite you to the round table. Gust and his business partner are having a party. They want to invite you.” Ginger said softly.</p><p>“I’ll have to look into it.” Mizuki said nervously.</p><p>Ginger was shocked, “No, the celebration will start at 9 pm and it’s already 8 pm. Do you want to come? She asked again, as she stared at Mizuki for a moment. Mizuki was odd, one moment she’s being shy then abrasive and the next thing you know.. She’s warming up to you and making funny jokes. Mizuki was looking at her, nervousness was evident in her face. </p><p>Looking at Mizuki who was frowning now. Even a little haunted-looking.. With dark circles under her eyes and unkempt hair, Ginger thinks she’s somewhat attractive. Ginger heard Mizuki sighed, “I don't want to attend if a lot of people are invited.” Mizuki finally answered. </p><p>“It’s only me, Gust, Albert, Sonia, Antoine, and Emily. It’s okay if you don’t want to come. I don’t want to burden you.” Ginger responded. </p><p>“Uhh.. Do you want to come inside? I don’t want to look bad, making you wait outside like this.” Mizuki trailed off a bit as she looked over her. </p><p>Ginger hesitated with the offer. On the other hand, she really wants to see Mizuki’s home. So, she simply nodded. </p><p>The builder smiled and led her inside the house. Mizuki’s house was small, with one room and a bathroom. There are a few cracks in the windows that are patched poorly. The house was evidently empty with just a bed and a few furniture around. </p><p>“Go sit on the bed, let’s talk about that celebration.” Mizuki commanded. </p><p>Ginger fiddled with the hem of her sweater as she sat awkwardly on the bed, glancing around the house. She saw a cabinet with a few books on it. She thought that maybe it was some books and guides for the workshop. A private screen beside the bathroom’s door and a table with a single chair in the middle. There are a few boxes and wooden crates lying on the corner of the house but what really caught her attention was the picture frame standing in the bed stand beside her. She slightly got off and went to check it out. On the photo was a young Mizuki, her black hair was long, she was holding a guitar and next to her stood a couple. The woman looked a lot like Mizuki, hair hanging loosely around her shoulders, gray almond eyes bright as she looked at the camera with her arms wrapped around Mizuki. While the man looks strict with thin stubble in his face. He was looking at Mizuki with a small smile on his face. </p><p>“That’s my parents and me.” A voice interrupted her <em> surveying </em>and she spun around to look at the source. Mizuki was sitting on the floor, wearing a blue hoodie, and looking at her. </p><p>“Oh. Your mother is beautiful. You looked a lot like her. ” She responded, unsure what else to say. Mizuki stood and sat beside her, their shoulders touching. Ginger was very aware of how close Mizuki had moved so she could look at the photo as well. </p><p>“Yeah. I hear that a lot.” Mizuki said. She sighed and shifted away from her. “She’s not around anymore.” She added, her voice sounded rough and she stole a glance at Ginger when she finished. </p><p>The redhead was about to say something when Mizuki continued talking, “I might accept your invitation, what else is there to expect?” </p><p>“Hm. Free food and alcoholic beverages?” It sounded rude, Ginger felt guilty. </p><p>Mizuki laughed at her. “Free food and alcoholic beverages, my two favorites.” She smiled at Ginger, “Okay, I’m coming but you have to accompany me. It’s embarrassing to show there by myself.” </p><p>“I’d be happy to” Ginger suddenly looked flustered as she smiled at her. Then Mizuki froze. Ginger was looking right at her. Mizuki’s face went red and she quickly put her hand in her mouth and looked away. Suddenly the redhead grabs her other hand, asking her with a worried voice, “What happened to your hands?” She jerked her hand away because of embarrassment. “It bled and got blisters from working. You don’t have to worry about me.” Mizuki said in a less cheery voice. </p><p>Ginger’s smile melted away. She didn’t believe that Mizuki had just brushed her off like that. </p><p>“Sorry..” Mizuki mumbled. She stood up and walked away. “Where are you going?” Ginger quickly interrupted her. “I’m going to change into something fancy. Why?” Mizuki answered bluntly, not even bothering to turn around.</p><p>“You don’t have to do that. I dressed up like this.. Because.. You know..” She paused. “For you.” She added, a teasing tone in her voice. She knows that she’s only joking but a part of her insists that she means it. </p><p>Mizuki turned her head, sending her the most comical surprised look she can make, “who are you and what have you done to Ginger?!” </p><p>“It’s just.. You looked sad when I came here.. that’s why I tried to make a joke. Sorry if it made you uncomfortable.” Ginger nervously said. </p><p>Mizuki couldn't help herself, so she laughed. “Hey, I’m just messing with you. It’s okay. It didn’t make me uncomfortable. I’m just surprised because I thought you’re flirting for real.” Mizuki fake coughs. </p><p>She didn’t expect what Mizuki said. She was admittedly, taken aback. <em> You idiot. </em>She thought, feeling embarrassment climb up to her face. “I didn’t.. mean to.. I’m.. S-sorry.” she stammered. She’s sure that her face is beet red right now.</p><p>“No, It’s okay.” Mizuki assured her with a small laugh. </p><p>“I’m going to change.” she added, waving and walking towards the bathroom. As she turned to the door, she suddenly poked her head out before closing it all the way. “You know, since I’m not with anyone, I’m totally free and an adorable one.” she teasingly sang, throwing Ginger a wink before disappearing into the bathroom, leaving the redhead flustered.</p><p>Ginger took a deep breath to quell the annoyance building within her. Thankfully, she’s alone right now. She quickly stands up and checks around the house, looking for something that can distract her from her own thoughts. She approached the nearby bookshelf, most of the books were handbooks and guides for the workshop. What caught her attention was a magazine clasped within a book. She took the magazine and was shocked by what she saw. The cover was a woman wearing only a bikini, and her chest was big. She immediately felt conscious, it made her look at her own chest, just to be disappointed by the difference in size. The title too, it's very ridiculous. <em> Gotta love them boobs </em> ?! <em> What kind of title is this?! </em>She thought. Feeling annoyed, she quickly returned the magazine and sat o the bed again. </p><p><em> Why does Mizuki own a magazine like that? I can’t even ask her, she’ll know that I snooped around her house. Ugh. This is stupid. </em>Deep in her thoughts, she doesn’t notice that Mizuki is walking towards her. </p><p>“I’m done.” Mizuki noticed that Ginger was in a bad mood. “Did something happen?” She asked. </p><p>When Ginger looked up, she caught the builder’s eyes. Her face was expressionless, always bluffing, but she can read the nervousness in the builder’s eyes. She’s now wearing a gray shirt under a black cardigan and black pants. “How do I look?” the builder asked. “I really need to cut my hair, I look ridiculous.” she added.</p><p>“Do you want me to fix it for you?” Ginger offered, as she turned her attention to the builder’s hair. Mizuki answered with a nod and went to the cabinet to get some hairpins. </p><p>“Sit here and give me a couple of minutes.” Ginger instructed. Mizuki simply nodded and sat on the bed. She managed to mumble out a “thanks”. The redhead stayed quiet, eyes were focused on the builder’s hair and ears ready to listen.</p><p>“You know,” Mizuki started, feeling the redhead’s hand gathering her bangs and separating it into three sections. “When I first met one of the hulu brothers, Luiwa, his name I think. He suspected me to be a spy from the Duvos Empire. I think it’s because of my appearance?” Ginger could feel the builder’s eyes on her, she carefully continued braiding and finished it just above the builder’s left ear, securing it with a hairpin.</p><p>“You’re set to go!” Ginger admired her work. “And it’s not about your appearance, Liuwa is just reclusive and it's hard for him to trust other people.” Mizuki stayed quiet for a few seconds, really hoping that Ginger was telling the truth.</p><p>Mizuki sighed, finally breaking the silence. “Okay, I trust you.” Ginger smiled at what the builder said. “Thank you.” She looked down at Mizuki’s face, noting how her cheeks were red. “Let’s get going.” She added, patting the builder’s shoulder gently.</p><p>“Okay. I’m in your care.” Mizuki answered gently, her joints pop when she suddenly stood up. The two of them headed off in silence, deep in each other’s own thoughts.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>At the Round Table</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Albert was getting impatient, he accuses Gust of lying about inviting his sister and the builder. </p><p>“I’m not lying! Can you just wait for them?! What’s with you all, getting excited about meeting that builder?” Gust exclaimed with annoyance in his voice. </p><p>“Well, it’s not bad to have a new friend, you know?” Sonia said with her usual accent. </p><p>“Oh Gusty boy, I know you want her here too. Don’t try to hide it. You even used your sister to invite her. That’s saying something, right?” Albert chimed in, earning a glare from Gust. </p><p>“You could invite her on your own, you know? She’s a little gloomy and brooding but she’s nice. She helps me with the farm sometimes.” Emily added, looking at Gust with an apathetic look in her face. </p><p>“It’s nice to see Ginger with another person other than her brother.” Antoine’s voice startled the group. He’s tilting his head, watching them enter the restaurant. </p><p>“Sorry, we’re late!” Ginger’s voice cut off Gust from his thoughts. He had to turn around to watch his sister walk towards them, dragging the builder with her. </p><p>“Hey guys, I know you already know her but I’ll introduce her again. This is Mizuki, the new builder.” Ginger chirped, putting her hand on the nervous girl’s shoulder. </p><p>“Hello. Congrats on completing your project.” Mizuki finally said, trying hard to sound happy. She failed obviously. She looked around, scratching her neck, and sat between Ginger and Emily. </p><p>“Glad you can make it.” Emily greeted her. Before she could respond, she was interrupted by Gust. “Thanks, but how did my sister convince you to go here?”  </p><p>“She just invited me but the thought of leaving her,” she paused. “With her overprotective brother, preventing her to have fun.. is cruel” Mizuki talked back to Gust. The others just watched them in amusement.</p><p>Gust groaned, “I hate you.” </p><p>Mizuki’s eyebrows shot up, “I know, we’ve established that.” </p><p>“Guys, please stop. We came here to eat and have fun not to fight.” Ginger whined. </p><p>Mizuki looked at her with apologetic eyes and nodded, “okay big brother, let’s call it a truce. I don’t want to upset her.” </p><p>“Fine. Whatever.” Gust rolled his eyes. </p><p>Albert blinked, amused at Gust. Beside him, he can feel Gust’s annoyance. He ignores it and instead watches Mizuki, trying to read the builder’s personality. She’s quiet and reserved but her eyes are full of nervousness and it betrayed her. Thanks to her braided bangs, it made her prettier. There was something about her, Albert thought. Like she’s hiding something. </p><p>“Hey, What are you thinking?” Sonia’s voice startled Albert from his thoughts. He prayed silently that she didn’t notice that he was actually staring at Mizuki. He shook his head, turning back at Sonia who is now looking at the builder. </p><p>“You’re really pretty, Mizuki. You looked a lot like your mother! She’s a famous performer on walnut groove right? You must be talented too, just like your mother!” Sonia said then winked at Mizuki. </p><p>“Oh, you’ve met my mother. Yes, many had said that I looked like my Ma but I’m not as talented as she is. Sorry.” Mizuki smiled nervously, scratching at her neck. </p><p>“..Mizuki” Ginger mumbled. She poked Mizuki’s cheek, trying to distract her from the onslaught of dark thoughts. “Uhh. What’s up with you? Why did you do that??” Mizuki finally responded. </p><p>Gust raised a brow, focusing his attention on his sister and Mizuki’s interaction. The two of them are now joking at each other. Mizuki was talking about a magic trick she knew and her sister looked incredibly interested. “I’m going to do it once, okay?” She said. Mizuki rests her thumb against the side of her hand. Then she pulls the tip away from its base. After that, she brings the thumb back together. The thumb was now restored. </p><p><em> That’s so fake, no one believes in that trick. </em>Gust thought. </p><p>His sister giggled, her green eyes lit up like a child’s. “I know that trick from my father. But it’s funny when you did it with a serious face.” </p><p>Mizuki chuckled, “I’m glad you liked it.”</p><p>
  <em> In a short period of time, they became too close. How the hell did she manage to tame that builder?! </em>
</p><p>Gust found his chest aching a little. He was shocked, internally arguing with himself about what kind of feeling it is. <em> Jealousy? Why would I be jealous? Anger? No. They didn’t do anything wrong. </em>Looking away, he catches the others watching the duo too. </p><p>“Awww. I didn’t know that you two were that close.” Antoine chuckled. </p><p>Mizuki sighed happily. Breathing the scent of the foods Sonia has prepared. She just smiled at them as a way to respond. </p><p>“Different meat dishes, fried rice, and fries.. How predictable.” Gust interjected.</p><p>“But appetizing. Thank you, Sonia.” Mizuki added. They both glared at each other.</p><p>“Ehem. Don’t make the food waiting. That’s bad. And the sooner we eat, the sooner we drink alcohol.” Sonia explained to them. </p><p><em> Funny that they even sell liquor in a small town like this. </em>Mizuki mused as she watched the others eating. </p><p>Silence looming over them until Emily decided to ask the builder. “So, Mizuki. What did you do before you came here?”</p><p>Mizuki fiddled with her fork in her hand for a second, as she thought something less shitty to say. </p><p>“I’m a biologist for Vega 5. I travel around a lot to research and collect information. But then as all of you know, Vega 5 became overly obsessed with digging relics. They decided to focus on that, affecting the other projects and research. So, here I am, jobless and back to square one.” Mizuki said, letting out a stifled chuckle. </p><p>“For now, I’d rather be here in Portia than going back to Vega 5 or at my old job. I know I’m not good at this building business but I’m starting to like this place.” She added, not wanting to sound hopeless. </p><p>“Wow. You’re so cool! That’s why you know your stuff with the farm animals!” Emily chimed, making Mizuki cringe. </p><p><em> I’m not cool, Emily. I’m mediocre at best. </em>Mizuki fights her snarky thoughts and just nodded at Emily. They were interrupted by Albert, “You have been in many places huh? So, you’ve been in a lot of relationships, haven’t you?”</p><p>All eyes are now on Mizuki. She forced a laugh, trying to ignore the weird feeling in her stomach. “No, just a few dates.. It didn’t last long though. Like it’s lacking something and I just can’t stand it. I broke it off.” Everyone was shocked at what she said. “It’s nice to be liked by someone but I've never been one to fall in love or get deeply invested in someone.” Mizuki added, finishing her meal.</p><p>“Oh my.. That’s sad!” Antoine said loudly, breaking the group’s silence.</p><p>“Hello, Mizuki! I’m introducing myself to you! I want you to get to know me!” Albert said proudly, smiling at her. </p><p>“You have a really weird forehead, it’s not my type.” Mizuki said rather slowly as if she’s trying to mock him. Gust cleared his throat, starling Albert. “I’m sorry.” Albert mumbled then smiled sheepishly at Gust. </p><p>“You never learn! Always hitting on girls that you barely know.” Sonia scolded Albert as she pulled his ear as punishment. “Awch.. Awch.. I said I was sorry. Stop pulling my ear and let’s start drinking!” He said in a poor attempt to stop Sonia in her antics.</p><p>“Do you drink, Mizuki?” Sonia said casually. Mizuki blinked at her for a moment, waiting for her mouth to start working again. “Oh hell, yeah. I love some no-no juice.” </p><p>This earned a few chuckles of approval from the group. Sonia saw a hint of excitement in the builder’s eyes. The waitress wondered if Mizuki had any friends outside Portia, given her last job and being a child of someone famous. Something about the dark circles in her eyes and the way she carried herself says that she probably didn’t. </p><p>Sonia also noticed the way Mizuki dressed. Whenever she sees the builder in town, she usually wears her work clothes and sometimes a green mechanic’s jumpsuit. It’s her first time seeing the builder outside in her usual clothing. Gray shirt under a black cardigan and black pants, too dark color for Sonia’s taste but considering that it looks like she randomly decided what clothes to wear, it looks good on her though. </p><p>“Lately you have been training with the Civil Corps. Arlo is handsome right? He’s quite comparable to Dr. Xu. I noticed that he follows you around a lot. Are you two a thing?” Antoine asked the builder, shooting her with his playful smile. Sonia was impressed by her friend’s question and waited for the builder’s answer. </p><p>“Uhh- That’s simply not true. Yes, Arlo is handsome but it’s more like a duty to him to keep me safe until I get used living here. Probably my uncle’s order. Besides, Nora has a thing for him. I don’t want to get in her way.” Mizuki explained then she took a sip in her drink. Mizuki hum in delight. </p><p>“What if Nora isn’t involved? Will you pursue Arlo?” Antoine raised a brow at her, a playful smile in his face. </p><p>“Still a no for me. Why does he have so many belts wrapped in his body, anyway?” She shot back a playful smile at Antoine.</p><p>“I knew it, it’s not just me who thought that the church girl has a thing on Arlo.” Albert intervenes. </p><p>“Yeah. Last time I went to the abandoned ruins above the town, I saw them talking near the old well like teenagers sneaking to have a date..” Mizuki said jokingly, taking a long sip of the beer that Sonia had given her.</p><p>Everyone was shocked at what Mizuki had said. “What? Stop looking at me like I killed someone. Besides, people in this place like to gossip, I’m just trying to blend in.” She hissed at them, finishing her cup of liquor. “I need something harder than this.” She added, now looking at her empty cup. </p><p>“Now you’re talking our language!” Sonia cheered and stood up to get what the builder requested. </p><p>Ginger tugged the builder’s cardigan, “Are you sure about this?” She’s worried about Mizuki again. “Yes, I haven’t drunk with a company for a while and I’m starting to have some fun.” She snatches the redhead’s drink, taking a long sip. “Wine? What an expensive taste as expected of you <em>milady” </em>Mizuki decided to tease Ginger again, earning a defeated sigh from the other woman. </p><p>“I’m glad that you’re having fun.” Ginger said, smiling softly and ignoring her antics. </p><p>“Thank you.” Mizuki said to Ginger, also giving her a reassuring smile. She’s glad that she trusted the redhead. The other woman has always been nice to her since their meeting. <em> But there are things you can’t tell, right? </em>Mizuki just blinks the snarky thoughts away. She wanted all of her feelings to stop. About herself, about her father, about her career, failures, and shortcomings.</p><p>Mizuki’s self-loathing was interrupted by Ginger’s voice. “Mizuki.. I know that face you’re making. It’s okay to feel like that. Just tell me if you need me..I mean, someone to talk.” Ginger desperately hoped that her message would get through. She knew how it felt, she had been there not too long ago.</p><p>Mizuki leaned against Ginger, their shoulders touching. “I’m okay. Don’t worry about me.” </p><p>Gust cannot believe what he’s seeing. His sister and the builder being sweet. He stared forlornly at his sister, as she whispered something at the builder and they both laughed. It made him feel antsy. </p><p><em> This is childish. Why do I feel like this? I’m just curious about her, right? I barely know her, why would I like her? </em>His thoughts were cut off by Mizuki explaining how they got drunk in Barnarock. She poured the clear liquor in her cup with beer on it. She picked up the cup to down its contents. Then Albert suddenly stood up, “that’s hardcore!” He cheered. </p><p>“Oh, hell no. You must try Barnarock’s snake juice. That’s hardcore! We literally use it to remove rusts on swords! Do you want to try it? I’ll mail my aunt to include one when she ships my things.” Mizuki asked Albert, who quickly agreed. </p><p><em> Even Albert and Mizuki were getting along. Mei was right. I need to know her personally. Stop being prideful and talk to her! </em>Gust mentally scolded himself. He decided to talk to the builder. Taking a deep breath, he steels himself and prepares to swallow his pride. </p><p>“Hey, builder.” He greeted, half smiling. The builder’s familiar dark eyes found him, and while she showed him a polite smile, there was something up there, like she’s shielding herself. </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Uh- I just want to say sorry for the way I treated you. I was rude and you didn’t deserve that.” He stated, taking a sip of his drink. Mizuki stared at him for a moment. </p><p>“Well, I’ll accept your apology if you drink this.” Mizuki handed him a cup of her mixed drink. Gust tasted the said drink, “This tastes like shit!” </p><p>“Don’t be dramatic! Tastes like shit? Have you eaten shit before?!” Mizuki teased him. Earning a few laughs from the others. </p><p>“What the heck are you saying!” Gust pinched his nose and drank all of its contents. Mizuki clapped at him. </p><p>“Apology accepted!” She offered Gust a glass of water which he quickly drank.</p><p>“That’s it??” He asked, studying the builder’s face. </p><p>“Yes. Why? Are you expecting something?” </p><p>“No, it’s just..” Gust was about to explain when Mizuki stopped him. “Don’t think about it too much. Besides, I think your rudeness last time was just your defense mechanism because I’m new here. Just like animals, it’s normal for us to be cautious at something or someone new at our surroundings. Being cautious brings out our defense mechanism when approached by it.” She explained while tapping her fingers on the table. The man she’s talking to began to blush. </p><p>“Hey, by the way, I dug a lot of architectural books on the ruins. I don’t have any use for it. I’ll give it to you if you want.” Mizuki asked him as she grabbed another cup and immediately downed its contents. “I’d love to,” he finally answered, looking at her. She smiled at him at a brief moment. Making Gust’s heart jump. </p><p>“I’m curious Mizuki! You’re always wearing long sleeves! What are you hiding under your clothes huh??” Sonia drunkenly questioned the builder. </p><p>“I wanna know too!” Both Emily and Antoine agreed with Sonia. </p><p>Mizuki sighed, pressing two fingers to the space between her eyebrows. </p><p>“Do you really wanna know?” </p><p><em> Did Mizuki look.. embarrassed? Afraid? Angry? </em>Ginger looked at the builder, worrying if they offended her. </p><p>“We all wanna know that!” Sonia shouted, while her friends nodded in agreement. </p><p><em> So nosy.. </em>Gust thought but he’s curious too.</p><p>Mizuki blinked just for a moment then started to peel her black cardigan. There were bandages not just in her hands but in her arms too. “I got too many gashes from work. I don’t want to start a rumor, that's why I covered it.” Mizuki explained, a sad smile on her face. </p><p>With a defeated sigh, Mizuki slipped on her cardigan again. Everyone was silent, taking a moment to collect their thoughts. </p><p>Emily looked at the builder. She placed a comforting hand on Mizuki’s lap, shocking her. </p><p>“Emily, that’s sexual harassment!!” Emily thought that she overstepped some kind of boundary, but instead, Mizuki was laughing loudly. </p><p>“Don’t scare me like that!” Emily whined. “I’m sorry.” Mizuki mumbled, then patted the farmer’s head. </p><p>Glancing around her, Mizuki excuses herself and goes to the restroom. </p><p>A quick glance at the restroom, Antoine started to talk. “Last night Mr. Presley was talking about Mizuki.”</p><p>Hearing the builder’s name being mentioned, Gust turned tense for a second. Antoine’s smile fades, “He said that Mizuki wasn’t always like this. When she moved here, she was just.. sad. Presley didn’t say what happened. He just said that she went through a lot and moved here because she needed a new start.”</p><p>“So, Presley and Mizuki were really related?” Sonia inquired.</p><p>Antoine nodded, “Presley is Mizuki’s godfather. You didn’t know?”</p><p>Everyone was speechless, so Antoine continued talking, “Something happened to her family. I don’t know the details, Presley kept it a secret. But he said that what happened was bad. She’s taking it rough.” </p><p>Being uncomfortable with gossiping, Gust just stuck a piece of meat in his mouth. “And gossiping about it will make her feel better?” It sounded too harsh, <span>it made Albert splatter his drink across the table.</span></p><p>His remarks were left in the air and there wasn’t much he could do about it. As Sonia furiously wipes the spilled drink, she begins to talk. “Stop being judgy, let him finish talking.”</p><p>“What I’m saying is, I ask Sonia to invite the builder to help her loosen up.” Antoine continued, bypassing Gust’s obvious glaring. “And seeing Mizuki enjoying our company was worth it!” Antoine said, making Emily and Sonia nod in agreement. </p><p>“Only because someone really made an effort persuading Mizuki!” He sang, eyeing sheepishly at Ginger. “What a sweetie..” Emily joined in teasing the redhead. </p><p>Instead of acknowledging his sister’s effort, he was annoyed at all the attention she was getting. <em> If it wasn’t for me, she wouldn’t be the one who invited Mizuki.  </em></p><p>When feeling someone was staring at him, he glanced beside him noticing it was Albert. Before he could react, he heard Mizuki scuttling towards them. </p><p>“Hi, M-M-Mizuki”</p><p>He noticed the tip of his sister’s ear turned red as she mentioned the builder’s name. The builder didn’t say anything, she only went back to her chair. Her eyes were honed at his sister, eyebrows pinched and smiling with a hint of annoyance. </p><p>“How long was I out? Did I miss anything?”</p><p>“Hmm. Nothing much. We’re just wondering, how old are you?.” Antoine said, clearly he is lying. </p><p>With a sigh, Mizuki joins them. “Twenty three, why?”</p><p>Scoffing, Sonia points at Mizuki, “Marriable age. Any Plans?.” </p><p>“Uhh, I’m broke, barely keeping it together, and nearly homeless. So, that answers your question?” </p><p>“Don’t be rude, girl. How about a crush? Anyone pique your interest?” Sonia teased making the builder scratch her head.</p><p>“None.” Mizuki answered bluntly.</p><p>“Oh, my peach! How about you, guys?” Sonia gritted her teeth from annoyance. </p><p>“Phyllis is pretty.” Albert commented. </p><p>“You two broke it off not too long ago. If you stop being a womanizer maybe you are still dating!” Sonia groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. </p><p>Mizuki stared at the waitress blankly, her mind wavering through the people she knew. Was she even looking for love? She’s not sure and she wants to avoid this topic as hard as she can. “Then give us an example. Tell us who you like.” She heard Albert telling Sonia.</p><p>Sonia’s eyes lit up. “Okay! So.. Arlo is manly and will protect you at any cost. Albert, you're rich and kind but you’re a womanizer. Gust, you’re handsome no doubt but I kinda hate that your hair is nicer than mine. Sam is cool too, goofy and responsible. And you.. new face. You’re cute in a mysterious way.” She winked at Mizuki, who just brushed her off. </p><p>
  <em> You girls are attracted to a bum like me huh? </em>
</p><p>Nope, nah, no. She’s not going to tell them that? It’s not the time for making self-deprecating jokes. Just say something funny. Nothing mean. <em> Just say a teasing joke and smile. They will never notice that you try your best avoiding this kind of interaction. </em></p><p>So she just drank it all the way. <em> Why can’t they see I’m not good enough? I’m just going to be a burden for them.  </em></p><p>Oh no, she can feel the horrible sensation filling her stomach. She glanced over to Ginger with her exhausted looking eyes.</p><p>“..Mizuki?” Ginger called, noticing the awful look on Mizuki’s face. Signs of distress are plastered all over her features. In merely a few seconds, she softly gripped at the builder’s arm. She knows the reason behind what’s making Mizuki so self-conscious but she doesn’t want to pry. </p><p>Now, Mizuki is watching the cup as she tilts it side to side, the yellow liquid shifting while the ice makes a loud clanking sound.</p><p>
  <em> I need some fresh air. It’s suffocating here.  </em>
</p><p>Getting irritated by the silence, Mizuki practically began to sweat from overthinking. Suddenly her thoughts came to a halt when Ginger placed her hand on her shoulder. </p><p>“Huh?” Mizuki said dumbly, staring at Ginger with a puzzled expression painted across her face. She didn’t hear what the redhead told earlier while she was overthinking. </p><p>“Do you want to accompany me outside for some fresh air?” Ginger repeated herself. </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>Ginger smiled. “Okay.” She stood and offered Mizuki her hand. Mizuki took it, her hand was wrapped in bandages but Ginger could feel that it was cold. It took real effort pulling Mizuki to her feet. </p><p>As the two began walking out of the door, Albert looked at Gust, as if assessing him before talking, “Oh Gust, your sister is going to steal the builder if you don’t up your game.”</p><p>“I told you before, I don’t like h..” Albert put his finger in Gust’s lips to silence him. “Denial won’t help you in any way. Besides, you still have a chance. They’re just friends.. for now. It’s not impossible that they would fall in love with each other. Have you seen their interaction earlier?!” </p><p>He looked at Albert, clearly annoyed at him. <em> Why is everyone concerned about that wimp’s love life? Woah. Wait. Stop insulting her. She did nothing wrong. It’s me that has a problem. </em>Gust didn’t say anything, he was too busy sorting his thoughts out. At first it was apathy: he was so sure that Mizuki can’t keep up with the labors of being a builder. He expects her to fail. Then it was curiosity: Seeing her working hard to in her own ways, he wanted to know what keeps pushing her. His sister being friendly with her adds up on that curiosity too. And now its admiration: He had seen a new side of the builder tonight. How she’d lost her job and how easily she forgave him. Even though she had lost almost everything, she keeps trying her best to get back on her own feet. That was admirable. </p><p>Okay. What did he just think? He admires her. Gust’s face was now deep red, he made sure to turn his face away as fast as possible. He didn’t want to get caught blushing. Especially by Albert. </p><p>Well, too bad. Somebody did catch him. </p><p>“So.. you like Mizuki.” Emily asked him. The look on his face was evidently self-conscious. Busted. Now everyone was expecting his answer. Despite knowing that he admires the builder, he just muttered out a quick “I don’t know.” </p><p>Everyone laughed at his stubbornness and he felt embarrassed by that. “Don’t worry Gust. I’ll help you! I have a plan but let’s talk about it tomorrow at the office.” Albert offered him, he was smiling. A prying smile. </p><p>“Taking sides aren’t we? That’s a little bit unfair for Ginger don’t you think?” Sonia butted in. “Well if Ginger needs help, we’re here for her. She deserves happiness too you know.” </p><p>“That’s right!” Emily exclaimed, giving a high five at Sonia. </p><p>“This is so childish! I’m in! I’m gonna be the middle ground. The Mizuki’s side.” Antoine cheered. </p><p>And now Gust regretted everything even more.. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>While sitting on the stone wall in front of her house, Mizuki felt a tickling sensation in the back of her neck. <em> They must be talking about us.  </em></p><p>Her dark hair swayed as the spring breeze blew. She eyed the ruins surrounding Portia. It was beautiful yet scary. She had seen them before but she was a dumb young girl visiting her father then. Now looking at them fills her with curiosity and worries. Unexplored ruins like that may reside some dangerous monsters or even worse, AIs. </p><p>“Feeling better now?” Sitting next to her was Ginger. The hand on Mizuki’s cheek was unexpected, starling her with warm fingers. Mizuki huffed, then turned her head to face the redhead. </p><p>“I’m sorry if I startled you. I just thought that you look cold.” Ginger giggled shyly, then gently cupped Mizuki’s cheeks. The chill of the spring night’s breeze bit at her skin, but she didn’t mind. Right now, she just wanted to focus on the warmth of Ginger’s hands and how it made her relaxed. </p><p>She noticed that Ginger was staring at her. Mizuki was able to get a better look at her. <em> Oh no. She’s more beautiful up close.  </em></p><p>Feeling embarrassed, she squeezed her eyes shut so she wouldn’t have to look. The hands on her cheeks fell into her shoulders. “You had read my mind back there. Thank you.” She told Ginger.</p><p>Ginger laughed. “I’m just doing my <em> job </em>.” </p><p>“Thanks for babysitting me. Now you’re stuck with me.” </p><p>“It’s okay. I’m enjoying this.” Removing her hands on Mizuki’s shoulders, and shifting, closing the gap beside them. </p><p>“Ugh. Drinking is a terrible habit.” Mizuki said, breaking the silence. “My liver literally begged me to stop.”</p><p>“How?” Ginger asked. </p><p>“Heard it begging in my thoughts.” Mizuki laughed awkwardly. </p><p>“I think it’s your conscience.” Ginger responded which elicited a laugh from Mizuki. </p><p>“No. I’m pretty sure it's my liver.” They stared at each other for a moment then laughed. </p><p>The air fell silent between them as they stared at the distance. A strong breeze blew towards them, Ginger had turned her head towards Mizuki once more, though Mizuki had no trouble keeping her gaze forward until it died down. Ginger’s heart skipped a beat in what she saw, Mizuki’s hair was braided away from her face giving a full view of her eyes, it seemed tired but somewhat happy. Her lips were curled in a relaxed and pleasant smile. </p><p>Ginger’s eyes lingered a few more seconds on Mizuki, her heart was pounding a smile on her lips, before looking back at the view in front of them. </p><p>Mizuki’s voice broke off the comfortable silence between the two of them, exhaling then she spoke. “This is nice..” her voice lacks its usual brooding tone. Her eyes are on Ginger again, she smiled as she continued talking, “enjoying this peaceful night with someone..”</p><p>Ginger was surprised to hear Mizuki’s slightly affectionate words and she couldn’t help but smile. Her heart was pounding, she never expected that they'd become this close. She wanted to match Mizuki’s vulnerability but she could feel her doubts building up. The gentle wind was soothing, easing her enough to open up. “You’re always willing to hang out with me.. is it because I’m sick?” Her voice shook nervously. </p><p>Mizuki was now looking at Ginger, a noticeable spike of anxiety filled her glare. It was a common sight for Ginger, but what pained her was knowing that she caused it. “No! I don’t care if you’re sick. The hell are you saying.. I told you I’m comfortable around you. You’re patient with me and you’re always nice. Maybe someone will spend time with you out of pity, but not me. I spend time with you for the sake of spending time with you. It sounds stupid but did you get it? Argh.” Ginger watched Mizuki panicking and struggling with her words. </p><p>Ginger sighed, before smiling kindheartedly at Mizuki. “Thank you.” She said in a breathy way, she was sure Mizuki heard it because she smiled as well. </p><p>They sat there together quietly, watching the fluffy clouds forming on the horizon. Ginger’s attention was elsewhere, her shoulders were pressing against Mizuki’s. Despite the cold breeze, she can feel the builder’s body radiating with heat beneath her clothes. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, she gently rested her head on the builder’s shoulder. She could feel the other woman’s body tensed up, she closed her eyes in fear of overstepping a boundary. It felt like minutes had passed before Mizuki’s own head rested against her. Quietly, the two of them leaned against each as the time passed them by. </p><p>“It’s gotten so dark, Portia really needs to install some street lights.” Mizuki mumbled, breaking the silence in what seemed half an hour passed. </p><p>Ginger gasped, making Mizuki lift her head. “What time is it? She quickly asked, lifting her own head. </p><p>Mizuki huffed before pulling her cardigan’s sleeve revealing her wristwatch. “It’s 12:30 am. Oh shit.” She said getting off guard of how fast the time passed.</p><p>“I need to go back there. My brother is probably waiting for me.” She informed, as she stood up and dusted off her skirt. </p><p>Mizuki’s brows furrowed and a slightly loud scoff escaped her lips. “Worried about your brother huh?” She asked with a teasing tone in her voice. </p><p>“Shush, you.” Ginger said with a smile. </p><p>Mizuki rose from her spot, popping sounds from her joints can be heard when she stretched her shoulders and back. “I’m still not ready to face them..” She flashed Ginger a defeated smile, which the redhead understands and gave her a short nod. </p><p>“I’ll talk to them.” She suggested as she turned towards the peach plaza. </p><p>“Thank you.” Mizuki said softly to her.</p><p>Ginger giggled and nodded her head. “Good night Mizuki.” She waved her hand at Mizuki. </p><p>“Good night, Ginger. See you around.” Mizuki said gently while stuffing her hands on her pockets. </p><p>“Okay.” Ginger’s voice sounded hopeful. </p><p>Mizuki’s smile never faltered as she watched Ginger walk towards the peach plaza. </p><p>As Ginger vanished from her sight, she turned to her heels and walked towards her house. A contented sigh escaped her lips as she entered her home. Her headache from drinking quickly came back, nearly forgotten while in Ginger’s presence. </p><p>After changing into her pajamas, her mind replays the details of her day and the sweet affection the two of them shared. She ruffled her hair to brush off the lingering thoughts but she couldn’t help to wonder what it meant. </p><p>Meanwhile, Ginger was leaning against the telephone booth, sorting her feelings out. Her heart was beating rapidly, recalling the sudden affection that Mizuki bestowed to her. She covered her mouth with her two hands in surprise in what she had realized. </p><p>
  <em> Oh no. This is bad.  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Simply Unsimple Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back! After a month? I don't know anymore. Well, the truth is I already finished writing this chapter earlier in May, but I had problems with my beta-reader and internet connection. And now, I tried my best at fixing my grammars and choices in words. I'm not good at English, so sorry for any grammatical errors and such. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Gust has a routine. A monotonous routine that was to wake, work, spend time with his family, and sleep. He had followed this routine throughout his life. He grew numb following this pattern. And now he’s willing to break his schedule for the builder. </p>
<p>And now, here he was, looking for Mizuki. Albert’s voice still rings in his head. </p>
<p>
  <em> “Make sure to greet her in the mornings, visit her at the workshop sometimes, and don’t forget to spend time with her! Girls love it when you show them you’re invested in them!” </em>
</p>
<p>He had no issue with what Albert said but hearing it from a womanizer like him was shocking. </p>
<p>He strode towards the town’s exit, trying to ease his nerves from the overbearing heat of the sun. That was until his eyes caught the builder lying face down on a table just outside the plaza. </p>
<p>He hurriedly approached her, thankfully it's Sunday, so most people are in the church and no one will eye them suspiciously. </p>
<p>Mizuki is obviously still hungover, she didn’t even notice Gust standing next to her. He loudly cleared his throat as a sign for the builder that she has company. She didn’t budge at all. </p>
<p>Somehow, it worried him that she’s not responding but she’s still breathing, meaning she’s either asleep or ignoring him. </p>
<p>“Hey. What are you doing?” His voice was loud enough that she rolled over to look at him.</p>
<p>She snorted, “trying to be unconscious.”</p>
<p>“What the hell are you saying? Are you okay?” He sounded infuriated, but she could hear a little bit of concern in his voice that made her relax.</p>
<p>“I can't think of a better use of my time here than being unconscious.” she joked, Gust just rolled his eyes in protest.</p>
<p>With an incredulous tone in his voice, he informed Mizuki. “Let me help you.” Then he extended his hand to Mizuki.</p>
<p>She yawned before taking Gust’s hand and standing up. He bent down, lifting the table. “Wow, this is heavy.” Mizuki can’t understand his facial expression, she smiled at him and grabbed the table on its other end. </p>
<p>“Such a rare opportunity..” Before she can continue joking, Gust immediately fires back at her. “Don’t sass me!” </p>
<p>Only when Mizuki didn’t immediately fire back at him did he realize that maybe he made another mistake again. All of a sudden she seemed smaller than usual, and she kept her eyes glued on the table. Waiting for her response was becoming unbearable.</p>
<p>Finally, she sighed and with great effort, she lifted her eyes to meet his. “I need to deliver this to Mister Isaac. Let’s go.” She smiled at the thought of how sudden their relationship changed.</p>
<p>Carrying the table, the two of them made their way to Isaac’s home. It’s just a few steps across the plaza’s fountain. </p>
<p>Mizuki said nothing when they arrived in front of Isaac, instead, she gently dropped the table on the ground. She bowed at him as a sign of respect and Isaac nodded in reply. </p>
<p>“You got company today.” He said while looking at Gust. </p>
<p>She gave Isaac a warm but closed-lipped smile. “Yes, he offered to help me in bringing this to you.”</p>
<p>“That was nice of him.” Isaac said and he stood, he put his hand in his pocket then giving Mizuki his payment for the commission. </p>
<p>After a while, they said their goodbyes to Isaac and walked towards the fountain. “Any other plans today?” He asked, Mizuki just shook her head. </p>
<p>Gust stared at her for a few moments, blinking, mouth opening, and closing. “I’m going to paint near the bridge. Do you want to come with me?” Reflexively, his hand reached up to scratch the back of his neck.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Mizuki responded. </p>
<p>As the two of them walked, they watched the field and trees around them. Their walk to the riverbank was quiet and serene. </p>
<p>By the time they arrived, Mizuki immediately sat down under the tree. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and yawned before looking at Gust, who was setting up his easel and canvas. </p>
<p>As far as Mizuki can recall, she didn’t see Gust bring any materials to paint with.</p>
<p>“Did you just leave your stuff here?” Mizuki asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s not like anyone would steal it,” he looked at Mizuki. “Unless.. you’re planning to steal it.” He chuckled and his expression softened. </p>
<p>“Psssh. As if. I don’t have any use for those.” A small laugh escaped Mizuki. </p>
<p>“See? I’ve proven my point.” Gust proudly said. </p>
<p>She rolled her eyes at him.</p>
<p>A gentle silence fell between them, she watched him paint and was amazed at Gust’s choice in colors. She also noticed that Gust was sneaking not so furtive glances on her.</p>
<p>Mizuki cleared her throat gently, refraining from lowering her gaze as Gust turned to face her once more. The air was tense between them, it was tenser when their eyes met. Gust’s nervous glare made Mizuki smirk.</p>
<p>Mizuki sighed and gave Gust a soft smile. “Gust,” she began, making sure to keep her tone light, she didn’t want Gust to think that she’s going to make fun of him. “Thank you for helping me today. How could I repay you?”</p>
<p>Gust turned red and turned away. “Please, you don’t have to.”</p>
<p>“NO! WAIT!”</p>
<p>“You can repay me by having dinner with me.”</p>
<p>The shy smile on Gust’s face was so uncharacteristic it made Mizuki pause. She repeatedly blinked in apparent confusion, her cheeks were red just like his. Gust rubbed the back of his neck while muttering excuses about the dinner like he just wants to get to know her better.</p>
<p>Mizuki raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure you’re not asking me out?”</p>
<p>Gust huffed. “Don’t flatter yourself.” </p>
<p>Mizuki was startled by the sudden change of Gust’s personality. She decided to remain silent and act as if she’s unbothered. </p>
<p>Gust crossed his arms, “What I’m trying to say is.. Let’s help each other in making our relationship a little less sucky?”</p>
<p>A small chuckle escaped Mizuki’s lips. “Okay-okay. Just let me take a nap here. I’m still hungover, you know?”</p>
<p>Gust let out a rather loud laugh that Mizuki didn’t know he was capable of.</p>
<p>“Okay, That means I’ll see you at the fireside meeting tonight?” </p>
<p>Mizuki suddenly bolted up, irritated and confused. “Oh crap, I forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me. I’ll see you there.” Then she let out a groan and flopped back on the grassy ground beside the tree.</p>
<p>“Go, I’ll wake you up when I’m done painting.” Gust reassured her.</p>
<p>She kept her eyes on the horizon, watching the clouds drift lazily. It was odd enough that it made her feel at ease.</p>
<p>And very sleepy.</p>
<p>As she yawned, she looked over Gust who was busy painting. She wanted to talk to him more but she decided it could wait.</p>
<p>Pulling out her handkerchief in her pocket, she placed it over her eyes, muttering “Sleep well” to herself before slowly dozing off.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>Someone nudged her and she grunted in protest, rolling over to the side. Then she felt a finger poke in her cheek and she sluggishly removed it away. When nothing came after that, she slowly drifted to sleep again.</p>
<p>Gust called out to her, “Mizuki.” Then he removed the handkerchief over her eyes.</p>
<p>She quickly sat up, irritated, and confused. Her head snapped to the sound of a chuckle and was greeted by Gust sitting cross-legged beside her.</p>
<p>Mizuki let out a groan and flopped back in the grass. Her irritation faded as she realized where she was. “It’s already dark. Damn.” She stretched and extended her hand asking Gust for help getting up.</p>
<p>“Yes and I need to go back to fetch my sister for the fireside meeting.” he informed her as he took Mizuki’s hand and they stood up.</p>
<p>“That was a good nap.” Mizuki said, patting the dirt in her pants, she walked with him towards the peach plaza.</p>
<p>“Don’t try sleeping out here when you don't have someone to accompany you.” She simply hummed in response. Gust unknowingly smiled when he saw a relaxed expression in her face. He was left with his thoughts as he watched Mizuki’s raven hair sway with the wind and hearing her softly hummed while they walked.</p>
<p>When they finally reached in front of the workshop, Gust handed her the handkerchief he pulled off earlier. “Here, I almost forgot to return it to you.”</p>
<p>“Really?” She was about to say something silly but stopped as Gust glared at her.</p>
<p>She snorted, “Okay, big bro. See you later.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Don’t forget the dinner.” Then he left, smiling at his sudden surge of courage.</p>
<p>Mizuki would be lying if she said she didn’t feel a thrill run-up to her spine when Gust invited her for dinner. Rolling her eyes, she stepped back and entered her house. </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a quiet evening in Portia. Ginger was laying in her bed reminiscing the events last night. She bit her lip when she absentmindedly recalled again her sudden growing attraction to Mizuki. Ginger took a deep breath, her mind drifting in those thoughts that she kept avoiding. (?) </p>
<p>As bright as the moon at that time, she remembered Mizuki’s smile while looking at the horizon. It’s not new to Ginger but there’s something different in that smile like it's a new side of Mizuki that only Ginger had seen. </p>
<p>She recalled the times that they were together, Mizuki always trusted her. Always bringing some of her walls down for her. She didn’t know why Mizuki trusted her but it gave Ginger a nice and warm feeling she couldn’t explain. </p>
<p>She knew that they only knew each other for a few weeks but she understood her already. Maybe because Mizuki reminded her of herself in the past, someone who constantly thinks less of herself, someone who always saw herself as a burden to others but seeing the builder keep up with it and struggle with a work she barely knows, it made an impression on Ginger. </p>
<p>Their interaction last night replays on her head. Every touch and the moment between them is like an electric shock to her. Mizuki’s small ways of showing affection made her feel something soft and happy warmth spread throughout her body. It was fragile and small but it was something she wanted to keep and nurture. Does Mizuki even feel it like that?</p>
<p>
  <em> She’s like the moon, it has different phases as she has different sides. Sometimes </em>
  <em>nuanced </em>
  <em>and sometimes bright.  </em>
</p>
<p>Ginger laughs at how cheesy that thought is. Then she shook herself back to reality. </p>
<p>Attraction? Yes, she already accepted the fact that she’s attracted to Mizuki but her mind keeps rejecting it. Thinking that she’ll only give misery in those who love her because of her complications. </p>
<p>And then again something inside her wanted to be closer to Mizuki until there’s no wall left between them. The thought scared her just as much as she craved it. </p>
<p>“Sis?” A voice asked from the outside of her bedroom accompanied by a soft knocking. </p>
<p>The knocking stopped and the doorknob turned, revealing Gust as he stood at the door. “Are you asleep?” He asked while taking a few steps into her room until he’s right next to her. </p>
<p>“Is it time for the fireside meeting?” She smiled at her brother as if there wasn't anything else in her mind. </p>
<p>“Yes, go get changed. I’ll wait for you in the living room.” Gust said then he walks out of her bedroom. </p>
<p>She eagerly changed into her usual outfit, anxious to meet the builder in the said meeting. She combed and fixed her bed hair. She looked at the mirror, her eyes traveled down to her dress. Does Mizuki like this outfit? She shook her head, <em> It’s not the time to think about your attraction to her, Ginger.  </em></p>
<p>“Hurry up, sis!” Gust shouted from the other side of the wall. </p>
<p>“I’m coming!” She responded and took one last look at herself in the mirror. She straightened her dress and gave herself a reassuring smile as she left the room. </p>
<p>She saw her brother standing silently next to QQ. She could swear that he was in deep thought and he was smiling to himself. </p>
<p><em> Oh. Someone is in a good mood. I wonder what happened? </em>Ginger thought as she approached her brother. </p>
<p>Noticing his sister, his smile quickly vanished and was replaced by his neutral expression with a hint of red in his cheeks. “Let’s go?” </p>
<p>“For someone who’s best at hiding his feelings, you did a very bad job at hiding your blush. So, what’s on your mind brother?” She asked him abruptly.</p>
<p>“I spent time with Mizuki and I invited her to have dinner with me.” Ginger took note of how her brother’s eyes lit up and how he smiled as he said that line. She was certain that something was going on in her brother’s mind. </p>
<p><em> What was that about?? </em>Ginger thought, then she immediately made eye contact with Gust and gave him a smug smirk. </p>
<p>Gust groaned from irritation, “let’s go, I don’t want to be late.”</p>
<p>
  <em> That’s new. I know Gust dislikes those meetings.  </em>
</p>
<p>Before she could ask her brother, Gust exited their house, leaving Ginger behind. </p>
<p>
  <em> Wow. Someone is impatient.  </em>
</p>
<p>There was a tension in the air as they walked, neither of them started a conversation, only stealing glances at each other. </p>
<p>Ginger has some ideas why her brother was acting strange but she just brushed it off, not wanting to acknowledge it or maybe she’s misunderstood it. </p>
<p>By the time they arrived at the plaza, Ginger noticed Gust seemed agitated and was looking for someone. </p>
<p>
  <em> Albert is already here, so who is he looking for? Ohh. How stupid of me. Of course, it’s Mizuki.  </em>
</p>
<p>The thought irritated her. Of course, they like the same person. They are siblings after all. </p>
<p>Gust had always been indifferent to others but seeing her brother liking someone made her happy. Yes, she was happy but she couldn’t ignore the pang in her stomach at the thought that they like the same person. </p>
<p>Is she supposed to be the one to give up her crush? Granted that she wanted her brother to be happy but she doesn’t want to sulk in Gust’s shadow anymore, too afraid and meek to do anything as Gust set his efforts on wooing Mizuki. </p>
<p>
  <em> Even I wanted to try and win over Mizuki’s heart a little.  </em>
</p>
<p>As Ginger digested her thoughts, she didn’t notice that someone approached them. </p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p>The voice was quiet, like a whisper, but it was familiar. </p>
<p>
  <em> Mizuki </em>
</p>
<p>Ginger took note of how Gust’s eyes lit up and how his expression softened when he turned to face the builder. </p>
<p>Before they can greet her. Someone interrupted them from behind Mizuki. </p>
<p>“I thought I saw a suspicious person standing here.” A voice announced, it was the journalist, Mei. </p>
<p>Mizuki spun around to find Mei. The journalist snorted, approached Mizuki, and stood right next to her. She looked at the siblings then at Mizuki. </p>
<p>“I saw you walking up here.” Mei started but was ignored by Mizuki. </p>
<p>Mei shrugged and continued talking,  “How’s the builder’s life, my ex-biologist friend?”</p>
<p>This caught Mizuki’s attention and she glared at Mei. </p>
<p>“Probably the same as your life but less tragic because I have income.” Mizuki responded abruptly, making Mei stunned. </p>
<p>Mei gave a mirthless laugh, “Very rude. Very witty. Not a great way to talk to your friend.” </p>
<p>Mei deflected her humiliation by looking at the siblings and started talking, “Did you know that I met this girl at Atara? Chasing birds for her research?” </p>
<p>“Oh shut up!” Mizuki tries to grab her but failed when Mei dodged. </p>
<p>“She requested me to help her photograph the birds. There are many other journalists in Atara but she chose me. Isn’t it romantic??” Mei said dramatically. Clutching herself to Mizuki’s arm. </p>
<p>The siblings were so engrossed in their banter and dumbfounded at the revelation that the two women were friends before they arrived here in Portia. </p>
<p>“I chose you because you looked miserable.” Mizuki sighed wistfully. </p>
<p>“Oh Mitty, I know you chose me because I’m beautiful and talented-“ Mizuki interrupted Mei with a wave of a hand in front of Mei’s face. </p>
<p>“Quit it.” Mizuki muttered. </p>
<p>Mei narrowed her eyes at Mizuki, “in the past, Mitty didn't keep secrets from me. We know a pot about each other. Right, Mittyyyy???”</p>
<p>“Sshh” Mizuki dismissed her. </p>
<p>“Mitty..”</p>
<p>“Ssshhh..”</p>
<p>“Mitty!”</p>
<p>“Mei..” Mizuki muttered, eyes twitching from annoyance. “Stop yelling my nickname.”</p>
<p>Gust interrupted them with a loud groan. “You two are weird. In fact, you totally fit in here.”</p>
<p>“So, you’re saying that you’re weird too because you live here.” Ginger teased. </p>
<p>“Oh. Snap!” Mei laughed. </p>
<p>“Shots fired.” Mizuki added. </p>
<p>Gust scowled at his sister, “you wanna fight?”</p>
<p>“That’s a bit low Gust.” Mei shook her head in disappointment. </p>
<p>Mizuki nodded, “I’ll take her place if you wanna go.” She raised her fists lazily and turned to Gust. </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t dare if I were you Gust.” Mei chuckled, “Mitty doesn’t fight fair.”</p>
<p>“EHEM.” </p>
<p>All of their attention was turned towards the mayor. </p>
<p>After a few moments, Mayor Gale started explaining his agenda for the meeting. Everyone was listening to the mayor, even Toby. </p>
<p>He informed the completion of the Amber Island bridge and thanked Mizuki for completing it. Then he informed everyone that he’s planning to open the haunted cave there as a tourist attraction. After that, he expounded that he had obtained enough budget for the Portia transportation system</p>
<p>And he added the news that there’s a series of burglaries happening in the town and it will be investigated immediately. Some townsfolk yelled their frustrations and what had been stolen from them. </p>
<p>After a few more explanations the meeting ended. The people quickly dispersed, leaving Mizuki with her earlier companions. </p>
<p>A tug in her sleeve caused Mizuki to turn her head suddenly. It was Ginger, a somber expression was over her face. </p>
<p>“I’m going home. Enjoy your dinner with my brother.” Ginger said earnestly, Mizuki looked at her but she was smiling at her brother’s direction though. </p>
<p>“No way! The two of them having dinner?” Mei laughed. </p>
<p>“It’s just a friendly dinner!” Gust reminded the journalist. </p>
<p>Mei laughed at him. Gust rolled his eyes, his cheeks were warm and he tried stepping on Mei’s foot but he missed. </p>
<p>“Enjoy your dinner with Mitty, Gust.” Mei said to Gust. She had a lot of questions for Mizuki and maybe to Gust too, but she doesn’t want to ruin his plans. So, she put her arm over Ginger’s shoulders, “I’ll accompany you to your home.” </p>
<p>Before Mei could drag Ginger away, Mizuki admonished the journalist. “Take care of her.”</p>
<p>Mei simply grinned at her, “Okey-dokey, Mitty.” It was nice to see that after four years, Mizuki hadn’t changed too radically.</p>
<p>“Good night, Mizuki.” Ginger warmly said.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Good night.”</p>
<p>After the other pair already went to the Round Table, Mei had finally gotten Ginger alone. They were walking past the apartments when a voice called them out. It was Sonia who was leaning beside the entrance of the apartments. </p>
<p>“Ginger, what’s going on?” Sonia cut straight to the chase, looking suspiciously at Mei.</p>
<p>Mei didn’t like the look she was getting. Why was every time she was with someone, everyone assumed that she’s going to interrogate them? She shook this thought off and smiled at Sonia, “I’m just walking with Ginger, is there any problem?”</p>
<p>Well, it’s true, she’s going to ask Ginger some questions about her brother and builder friend. She already noticed that Gust liked Mizuki. Yup, leave it to sulky Gust liking her equally sulky friend. It got more interesting when she noticed how Ginger’s expressions brighten up whenever she looked or talked to Mizuki. Though she didn’t know Ginger very well, she was certain that something was up and she was going to get to the bottom of it.</p>
<p>“Cut the crap, Mei.” Sonia warned and grabbed Mei’s poncho. </p>
<p>Ginger’s eyes widened at the scene. She didn’t like it when her friends worried about her.</p>
<p>“Okay! Okay! I’m planning to ask Ginger about her brother and Mizuki.” Mei said defeatedly, raising her hands as a sign of surrendering. </p>
<p>“What does this have to do with me?” Ginger quickly interrupted them. Mei’s question evidently threw Ginger off because there was a slight nervousness in her tone. </p>
<p>“Well, I kinda noticed how you looked at Mizuki and how your expression changes around her.” Mei blurted out. </p>
<p>“Wha-what do you mean?” Ginger stammered, she visibly cringed as she internally scolded herself for sounding so nervous. </p>
<p>“Your eyes lit up every time you looked at her. You’re visibly nervous when approaching her.. and don’t forget how you sneakily glanced at Mitty.” Mei explained before she let out an inaudible gasp. It finally clicked to her. </p>
<p>
  <em> Ginger likes Mizuki too? </em>
</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re tal-“</p>
<p>“Ginger, it’s okay.” Sonia said quietly, “I’m your friend and I’m on your side.”</p>
<p>Ginger took a step back and looked away from them for a short while before turning back. There’s doubt swimming in her eyes. </p>
<p>“Yes, I think like her.” Ginger said it quietly like a whisper but the other two women heard it the same. </p>
<p>Sonia nodded at her, “I already predicted this will happen.”</p>
<p>“Predicted? How?” Ginger said, her tone was incredulous. </p>
<p>“Hmmm. You managed to befriend her easily, you two understood each other even without talking and your face was bright red when you came back after your <em>walk</em> with Mizuki.” Sonia explained nonchalantly. </p>
<p>“Oof.” Mei chirped. </p>
<p>Sonia glared at Mei, “You! Why are you so involved in this?” </p>
<p>Mei raised her hands in surrender as she grinned at them. “Is being friends for four years with Mizuki  an acceptable reason?” </p>
<p>“You’re friends with Mizuki for four years?” Sonia looked doubtful, opening her mouth to say something but was cut off by Mei.</p>
<p>“I’ll tell you about it later.” She promised to Sonia, as she wrapped an arm around Ginger’s shoulders. “In the meantime, you need to talk to your friend here.”</p>
<p>Mei had a distinct feeling that Gust likes her friend, Mizuki. What surprised her was learning that his sister also likes Mizuki too. She looked at Ginger at Sonia who was talking in front of her. She heard Sonia telling Ginger that she’ll help the redhead with her dilemma.</p>
<p>“You have to trust me wholeheartedly and make me the godmother of your future children if this works out. Deal?” Sonia said teasingly as she extended her right hand making Ginger turn bright red.</p>
<p>Ginger couldn’t help to feel embarrassed, but nevertheless, she shook Sonia’s hand, “Okay. Sonia.”</p>
<p>“Okay, Let’s do this!” Sonia cheered.</p>
<p>The sight made Mei chuckle to herself. “Can you tell me why you are helping Ginger to be involved with Mizuki?” </p>
<p>Because they’re obviously meant to be together!” Sonia said bluntly as if it was an obvious fact. Right next to her, Ginger just shook her head from embarrassment. </p>
<p>Mei struggled to contain her laughter, “Please enlighten me.”</p>
<p>“We don’t need to explain anything to you.” Sonia frowned at Mei.</p>
<p>“You’re right. You don’t have to explain anything to me.” Mei said defeatedly, “As her friend, I know that she’s great and all, but she has a tendency to be lackadaisical and stupid in these kinds of things.”</p>
<p>“Uhmm.” Ginger cleared her throat then glanced briefly in Mei’s direction before turning away. “It’s a bit rude to badmouth her. Maybe she’s stupid for you, but she still chose you as her friend. A little respect can’t hurt, don’t you think?” Ginger murmured, her head was lowered solemnly.</p>
<p>Mei was awestruck by the redhead’s words. She smiled at Ginger, “I have a feeling you’ll say that but it doesn’t mean I’ll help you.”</p>
<p>“I don’t need your help.” Ginger answered her bravely, “If I want to pursue Mizuki, there’s not a single thing you can do about it.” </p>
<p>It was this moment that changed Mei’s perspective towards the redhead. She always knew her as meek, reserve and sickly, that’s why it shocked her to see this side of Ginger. Even Sonia was shocked at what had Ginger said.</p>
<p>“Okay. I’m sorry. I’m just testing you. Hehe.” Mei said nervously, the air around them was thick with tension. The other two just stared at her silently. If she was honest with herself, she didn’t like what she had done either.</p>
<p>The group was silent until Sonia broke if, “Are you done?”</p>
<p>Mei simply nodded in response.</p>
<p>“I know you’re being protective for your friend but at least give Ginger a fighting chance.” Sonia said quietly. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry. Good night.” Ginger added, and with that, the two of them walked away, leaving Mei with a lot to think about.</p>
<p>She realized that it was a bit unfair of her that she fully accepted that Gust like Mizuki but doubted and tested Ginger’s feelings.</p>
<p>
  <em> It doesn’t really matter to me which one of the siblings Mizuki will end up with. I just wish that whoever she chooses, will make her happy.  </em>
</p>
<p><em> Though I don’t know Mitty’s preferences, she had two options. </em> Mei giggled to herself, <em> A lovely princess whose long curly hair she can run her fingers through, and whose fingers can make her squirm and arch her back. Or a talented, tall prince who can give her a better life and whose back was strong and firm that she can dig her fingernails into. </em></p>
<p>Mei internally laughed at how detailed her thought was. Clearing her mind, she thought about how both the Mayor’s children were infatuated with Mizuki. She can’t believe that the siblings have the same taste. Either way, she finds the situation very amusing, she definitely wants to observe it.</p>
<p>Then she remembered that Mizuki told her to keep an eye on Ginger.</p>
<p>“Wait for me” Mei shouted at them before running towards them.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I did my best in writing this in English. I think it came out fine? I hope you all enjoyed it. If you find any discrepancy in the story, feel free to point it out and tell me. I'll really appreciate it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Basic Self-Disclosure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little warning before reading this chapter, it included alcohol consumption. That's all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As uncomfortable as it was, Gust was quite impressed with how Mizuki dressed tonight. She was dressed in an oversized olive green sweater with a big whale print on it, a light beige rolled up pants, and are those sneakers?</p>
<p>“So, you own clothes like that?” Gust asked before he could stop himself. </p>
<p>Mizuki laughed, “offense taken. Did you really think I’d eat with you in my work clothes?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know what to expect.” Gust said as he looked again at Mizuki. </p>
<p>She wasn’t exactly used to the attention she was receiving from Gust right now. She wasn’t quite sure how to handle it but she was able to push it out of her mind when they entered the double doors to the restaurant.</p>
<p>Gust noticed Mizuki’s hair wasn’t styled messily like usual. With her fringe tucked by a barrette clip beside her ear and in casual clothes, she looked painfully young. He hadn’t been aware that he was scanning Mizuki until he reached the summit and was greeted by the ever-so solemn expression that marred Mizuki’s soft features. </p>
<p>“Why are you looking at me like that?” She rambled and visibly jerked away from Gust. </p>
<p>“I apologize, I just noticed that your clothes made you look a little younger.” </p>
<p>Mizuki looked at him with a grin akin to a smirk, “Well I’m sure I am younger than you.”</p>
<p>“You’re right about that.” </p>
<p>Gust cleared his throat self consciously before he snagged them a table and Mizuki took her seat across from Gust. </p>
<p>“Pick whichever you want. I invited you, so I’ll be paying.” Gust reassured Mizuki as he passed the menu to her.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Mizuki was focused on the menu when Django approached them.</p>
<p>“Sonia is on leave, so I’m your waiter for tonight.” </p>
<p>They both nodded. As Django waited for their orders, he opened up the topic that he made a new kind of liquor and he wanted them to try it.</p>
<p>“Okay, we’ll try it later.” Mizuki responded. </p>
<p>“So, what can I get for you two?” Django asked.</p>
<p>“You should try the Portia Hot Pot if you’re into spicy food.” Gust suggested to Mizuki. She responded with a nod. </p>
<p>“Classic Spaghetti with meat sauce and Mushroom in oyster sauce for me. How about you Mizuki?” Gust asked as he folded the menu.</p>
<p>Mizuki glanced down at the menu, “Portia hot pot as you said, well-seasoned ribs and bannerfish sushi.” </p>
<p>Django nodded and walked off, returning shortly with a bottle and two glasses, pouring a small sample for them to taste.</p>
<p>“Try this.” Django served the clear liquid in front of them.</p>
<p>“What is it? It looks strong.” Gust wrinkled his nose. “And it smells strong, I’m not drinking it.”</p>
<p>Mizuki sighed, “Gust, you have no sense of adventure at all. If you don’t drink with me, You’ll hurt my feelings.” She put her hand in her chest and acted as if he hurt her. </p>
<p>Gust groaned then grabbed the drink, “okay, fine.”</p>
<p>She tapped her small glass against his, “Come on, judge it after you tasted it.”</p>
<p>They toasted, drank all of it and set their glasses down, “Hey,” Gust started, “this is delicious, what is this?”</p>
<p>“It tastes familiar.” Mizuki added.</p>
<p>“It’s a distilled spirit made from rice, I learned it from Seesai.” Django explained to them.</p>
<p>“Ohh! So that’s why it tasted familiar!” Mizuki exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Right, Clara is from Seesai.” The mere mention of her mother from Django seemed to have a great effect on Mizuki: an abrupt, sharp breath from the young one herself.</p>
<p>“Yes.” an exhale of resignation escaped from Mizuki.</p>
<p>“No way.” Gust intervened, causing Mizuki to tilt her head in surprise, “You’re half Seesaian?”</p>
<p>“Yup. Hence my name.” she replied without hesitation. </p>
<p>Django laughed at them, “Alright you two, it looks like you have many things to know about each other. I’ll leave you be.” </p>
<p> Despite the negative effects of drinking Gust could drone on seeing, the words that left his mouth were: “Wait. Can we order two bottles of that drink we tried?”</p>
<p>“Alright.” Django replied before he headed off to fetch their orders.</p>
<p>Peering on the woman sitting across to him, he noted the way those eyes were avoiding him at all cost, wandering around the place as though she’d never seen it before. </p>
<p>Now that they reached a new point in their budding friendship, Gust slowly realizes that there’s a lot of difference between who Mizuki is based on the rumors he still hears in the town and who Mizuki actually is.</p>
<p>“So, you’re from Seesai huh? I thought you’re from Barnarock?” It’s not the best conversation starter but Gust couldn’t think of one.</p>
<p>“Er, yes, actually I was born and lived there for seven years until traveling from Portia to Seesai strained my parents’ relationship. That’s why they decided to meet halfway. You know, Barnarock.” she replied, a little awkward because she was startled.</p>
<p>“Oh I thought your mother was from Walnut Groove?” </p>
<p>She shook her head, “No, that’s where she worked.” A paused, “and that’s where she met my father and Uncle Presley.” she added in a hushed voice.</p>
<p>Her response brought an odd look to Gust’s face, and when she leaned away with slight wrinkles on her forehead, Gust felt a twinge of guilt.</p>
<p>Gust leaned over to look up into Mizuki, “I’m sorry if it made you uncomfortable.”</p>
<p>Mizuki looked at him, “It’s okay. No harm done.” She eventually forced a laugh.</p>
<p>“It baffles me that you really don’t know I’m from Seesai. My name already gave it away.” she muttered, she was impressed that he hasn’t heard a rumor about it. </p>
<p>“Well, I don’t judge someone because of their name.” Gust quickly retorted back.</p>
<p>At that, she laughed, and at that moment Gust knew he was screwed. “Oh really? I remembered how you judged me when we first met.” </p>
<p>“That was one time.” He protested but he was smiling despite the sting of remembering that moment.</p>
<p>He had been expecting Mizuki to burst into a fit of her atypical laughter, hushed and suppressed, but instead, there came a pause that left him anticipating for her answer. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry Gust. I’m just teasing you. Just think of it as learning from your mistakes.” She counseled and she grinned at him delightedly. </p>
<p>Their conversation was cut short when Django came by with their order. There’s a loaded plate of ribs and sushi, Django placed it on the table and he was amused to see the duo’s surprised expressions. </p>
<p>“Hoho. I put some extra in your orders, it’s a good partner for your drinks.” Django said as he poured two shots of the liquor and pushed it towards them then he handed something to Mizuki. It was chopsticks.</p>
<p>“Here. I think Gust wants to see you in your element.” He looked at Gust and smiled, making the latter shrug. “I almost forgot, what’s the name of this liquor in Seesai?”</p>
<p>“It’s Shochu.” She replied as she played with the chopsticks in her hand, “I missed using this.”</p>
<p>Giving the pair one last lingering look, Django raised his hand and waved. “I’ll be off!” he announced, “Have fun!” Before walking off, he patted Gust on his shoulder, Gust mumbled dismissive gibberish to him, then Django hurriedly walked his way to his station nearby.</p>
<p>They sat in silence for a long moment, both suddenly felt their shyness strutting back. Gust looked around the restaurant before speaking, “Let’s eat.”</p>
<p>“Right!” She exclaimed, more-so to encourage herself and fight back her shyness, her shoulders dropping lax while she practiced moving the chopsticks in her fingers.</p>
<p>They raised their glasses in a toast and down them before digging in. “Maybe feeding the hungry beast in our stomach will make it easier to ignore our shyness, don’t you think?” Gust awkwardly gestured. Mizuki blinked at him in astonishment, putting a hand in her mouth in a weak attempt to suppress her laughter.</p>
<p>“What’s so funny? I can visibly see your embarrassment here.” Gust sighed and tried hard enough so that his statement sounded believable.</p>
<p>“Well, you didn’t deny that you're shy too.” Mizuki commented, biting back a laugh.</p>
<p>“Because I would be lying if I said that I did not.”  </p>
<p>Mizuki found herself wordlessly sitting across her.. Acquaintance? Frenemy? Friend? Their relationship had changed quite a lot in a short period of time, once she thought about it. Looking into her food, it was cooked well and the smell made it an absolutely delicious meal. She blinked, was her unease really so easily perceived? Or Gust was learning to read her better.</p>
<p>“What’s the matter? Does the hot pot’s spiciness scare you?” Ah, there it is, his usual cockiness. </p>
<p>Mizuki looked at the hot pot and then to him, “Are you challenging me?” </p>
<p>Gust raised a brow at her, “Maybe?”</p>
<p>“Challenge accepted. By the way, Thanks for the meal.” she hurriedly stuffed her mouth, Gust noticed an unusual shine in her eyes. </p>
<p>Now that Mizuki was eating, the fact that it was spicy was acceptable and she mostly ignored it. In front of her, he could see that Gust was watching her, “Shocked? I had eaten far more spicy food than this.” Gust rolled his eyes and started eating his spaghetti.</p>
<p>Filling their glasses again, Gust watched her absolutely demolish her meal while he sedately ate his. She switched from ribs, sushi then the hot pot. He pushed the glass towards her, taking a hint, Mizuki quickly drank it. “Hey take your time eating.” he suggested.</p>
<p>“I am eating much slower than usual.” Mizuki explained while she wiped the sauce on the edge of her lips.</p>
<p>“You can eat slower than that, you know.” </p>
<p>“Absolutely not, that will throw me off from my rhythm.” She replied without looking at Gust. She refilled her glass and drank it all in one swig.</p>
<p>Gust was genuinely shocked to witness this side of Mizuki. “How can you eat and drink so much?” Gust asked, he really can’t imagine someone as small as the woman sitting across him can do that.</p>
<p>“It’s a gift.” she said, pressing a hand on her chest as if she’s proud of it. Then she used the spoon to scoop the remaining broth on the hot pot’s bowl, finishing it. “A nice, light main course.” Gust could tell that she was laughing at herself, he shook his head in embarrassment.</p>
<p>“You studied in Vega 5 right? How can a country with a limited supply handle you?” Gust stated sarcastically. </p>
<p>Mizuki rolled her eyes, “Ugh. It was the most torturing four years of my life. I went there when I was fifteen years old, I was hungry all the time and the limited food there really messed up my growth spurt.” </p>
<p>“Oh, so that’s how you became a pipsqueak.” Gust smirked at her teasingly, earning a glare from Mizuki.</p>
<p>“At least I don’t have a sister complex.” She teased in a sing-song tone. </p>
<p>“What?! Can you be serious for once!” Gust groaned from annoyance then he realized that he’s the one who started it, making him frown and cursing himself internally. The change in his expression doesn’t go unnoticed, she downed her alcohol with one powerful swig then she set the glass back down with a satisfactory thump.</p>
<p>In an attempt to change the topic, Gust decided to ask Mizuki some personal questions. “Mitty huh? How did you meet that journalist friend of yours?” With the mention of her nickname, Mizuki almost choke on her food.</p>
<p>“Don’t use that ridiculous nickname! And to answer your question, I met her in Atara when I went there for a project.” she muttered, pushing her glass towards him. He took the hint and refilled it. “You know how developed Atara is right? It caused a great decline in the endemic species there. I was assigned to document those remaining species.” she gulped down the alcohol and continued, “Let’s just say that I need a camera, so I went to Atara times. There, I saw how they treated Mei. I hated it, I came up with an idea that I also needed someone to help me photograph and that’s why I was stuck with her for almost nine months.” Mizuki chuckled at herself at the thought of being stuck with Mei.</p>
<p>“She was never assigned in any kind of reporting jobs, they just made her an errand girl, making coffee for her seniors. I hate those kinds of people. Atara was full of them, that’s why I hate Atara.” Mizuki said with slight anger in her tone. </p>
<p>“Hey watch it. I studied Architecture in Atara, I’ll agree with you about those people but overall Atara is a nice place.” Gust commented then he took a sip in his own glass and stuffed a rib in his mouth to fight the burn of the said drink.</p>
<p>“Maybe if I squint my eyes hard enough.” She laughed, picking up sushi and dunking it on the soy sauce before devouring it.</p>
<p>Gust doesn’t see any point in arguing about Atara. He began to eat his noodles and an idea on what to ask Mizuki popped in his brain suddenly. “I know your last project was defunded, but you can find a new project easily right? As I know, Biology is a wide field.”</p>
<p>Mizuki cringed at his question, “Fuck it!” she grabbed the bottle of shochu and filled her glass and downed it right away. She repeated it five times, then she continued talking, “Yes, it’s wide that’s why I like it. I can focus on studying monsters and animals, heck I can also be a doctor or do medical research but I can’t for now. You know why? My license was revoked for four years.Those fuckers in my last project stole my work and blamed me for everything that went wrong with that stupid project!” She took a swig directly from the bottle and angrily set the bottle down.</p>
<p>With her revelations, Gust was dumbfounded, but before he could react Mizuki continued talking, “You know what’s the valuable lesson I learned in that project?”</p>
<p>“What?” Gust felt a shiver when he looked at Mizuki. But he ignored that feeling and just waited nervously on what Mizuki would say next.</p>
<p>“That people are the most greedy and vicious creature on this planet.” Mizuki was now munching on a rib, a dark expression painted on her face. </p>
<p>She pointed on the other bottle and explained to Gust that it was his now. They are now drinking directly from the bottle. Gust was still speechless and Mizuki noticed it. “Don’t worry about it. At least those events lead me here.” The shochu made her slightly fuzzy but she managed to beam Gust a smile. A sad smile, it was painful to see. Gust regretted that he opened that topic.</p>
<p>Mizuki cleared her throat to get the attention of Gust, “It’s my turn to ask questions. Hmm.” She put her index finger on her chin while she thought, “Last time I saw a pair of women, they are tourists, I think? They were gushing about you, saying you’re handsome and a famous architect. If you’re that well known in your field, do you plan to leave Portia someday?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely, but right now I’m more focused on my sister. You know the reason right? And don’t tell her about this.” </p>
<p>“Oh. Okay.” Came Mizuki’s late response then she nodded her head as though it explained a lot of things.</p>
<p>They drank in silence for a long moment. When Gust was about to speak, his gaze shifting to meet the other, he was faced with the image of Mizuki with her chin nestled into her left palm, she was staring at him. The yellow tint of the restaurant’s light made her pale skin a lot warmer, it was adorable.</p>
<p>Eh? Adorable? Gust groaned internally, What kind of word is adorable? You’re not Ginger. To avoid being embarrassed, he quickly switched his attention to their food.</p>
<p>“Hey.” she was smiling slightly at him. </p>
<p>“Hm?” Gust hummed in return, chewing the meat that came off from the rib.</p>
<p>“If there’s not a single reason stop you, will you leave Portia?” Mizuki asked him, with a look in her eyes that means she’s curious but not trying to be blatant about it.</p>
<p>“Yes, but don’t get the wrong idea. I like this place, but it doesn’t have opportunities for my career.” The question made Gust intrigued, “How about you? Are you planning to stay here?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know? Just like you, I’m accustomed to my career growth, and this builder business thing is a new territory for me but what I do know was that I ended up here because things weren’t that great out there for me.” After muttering her answer, she suddenly grabbed the bottle and chugged it until it’s empty.</p>
<p>“I’m amazed by your alcohol tolerance, I’m starting to doubt what Ginger said last night about you being drunk that’s why you never came back.” Gust said as he finished his drink too. He called Django to order another pair of shochu.</p>
<p>“She actually said that?” Mizuki’s voice is strangely lacking any indignation.</p>
<p>Gust never answered her query and grabbed his drink and sipped it aggressively.</p>
<p>“I have been thinking, why did you become uncomfortable when Sonia opened the topic about love or dating?” Gust gave her a smug look. </p>
<p>“I don’t want to embarrass myself by talking about how I dated several guys and broke it off after a day or two.” A frown settled itself in Mizuki’s features despite her subconscious refusal to let herself be obvious of how she felt.</p>
<p>Gust raised a brow at her, “What? Explain.”</p>
<p>“The point is..” she quietly mumbled and sighed in frustration.</p>
<p>“They just liked me because of my looks and the idea of dating someone just because she’s pretty.” Mizuki inhaled before continuing, “And I accepted them because there’s a sense of relief that I’m saved from the trouble of finding someone to date. But after a few times together with them, I realized that they’re not actually my type or our personalities don’t and won’t ever match. Sometimes we just happened to mutually decide to end things and sometimes they just started to ignore me.” After she finished talking, she aggressively swigged her drink and groaned.</p>
<p>Her statement made Gust re-think his attraction to Mizuki. Maybe it’s just like what she said, that he just likes her because of her looks, maybe because she’s new in Portia and he’s confusing his curiosity for attraction. But now it’s not the time to think about it, he must reply to Mizuki or it will be awkward again.</p>
<p>“I understand what you said. I encountered some girls who easily threw themselves at me.But unlike you, I don’t indulge myself in their delusions..”  Gust said smugly.</p>
<p>“Sorry for being hopeful and lonely!” She exclaimed, pointing her chopsticks at Gust.</p>
<p>“Are you admitting that you’re lonely and need someone in your life?” His question made Mizuki’s scowl worsen as she focused on her drink.</p>
<p>“What?” She snorted, “All I need right now is money. Yup, money, for my future plans.” Mizuki talked back, petulantly jutting her tongue out at Gust.</p>
<p>“Ohh? What are your plans then?” Gust raised his eyebrow doubtfully. </p>
<p>She glanced around the restaurant while thinking before looking at Gust and owlishly blinked at him. “I don’t know?” She did a shoulder shrug and laughed.</p>
<p>“You’re unbelievable!” The increase in volume in his voice made Mizuki rub her ears.</p>
<p>“What do you mean that you don’t know? You’re already twenty-three years old! You should know by now!” His declaration only irritated Mizuki who found Gust to be far too invested in the topic.</p>
<p>“Okay. First of all.” she began, the tone of her voice exposed her growing frustration. “Stop yelling, you’re giving me a headache. Second, I just moved here in Portia, I don’t have any clue what to expect here. I’ll do what I like. Third, you can’t talk to me like that. You’re not Presley.. And Presley is not my dad!” Mizuki explained and pointed a warning finger to Gust.</p>
<p>“Mizuki.”</p>
<p>“Hm?” She hummed in return, chewing a large amount of food in her mouth.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scold you. It’s just..”</p>
<p>Mizuki doesn’t give him the change to finish his sentence, “It’s okay. No hard feelings. I know you’re just career-oriented or whatever you called it.” she said with a laugh, using her chopsticks to poke at the rib in her plate.</p>
<p>“Why?” Gust doesn’t understand why she’s not mad and being casual about what he just said. </p>
<p>“What do you mean why?” Mizuki asked, unbothered enough while casually eating.</p>
<p>“Nevermind.” Gust sighed, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. “Let’s talk about something else.” </p>
<p>At the request, Mizuki hurriedly struggled to gulp down the food with the help of some shochu, sloshing another sip of the potent alcohol in her mouth before talking.</p>
<p>“Gust” she began, mirth already oozing from her tone. “Have you ever kissed a girl before?”</p>
<p>Mizuki had to applaud Gust on the amount of force he used to stop himself from spitting his drink out.</p>
<p>“..Why do you want to know?” he asked, voice shaky.</p>
<p>“You’re popular with the girls, you admitted it yourself.” She pointed out. </p>
<p>Gust made a noise in between that of agreement and hesitance.</p>
<p>“You’re not wrong but no, I haven’t kissed someone before.” He admitted slowly, while stared at the liquid and wondered why her companion was suddenly interested in talking about this kind of thing. </p>
<p>He heard Mizuki chuckled, “What if the cure to Albert's womanizing habits is a kiss from you? Will you do it?” </p>
<p>Gust visibly cringed after hearing it, “What! Stop spewing nonsense!” </p>
<p>“Okay. Chill. I’m just messing with you.” Mizuki sighed, her hands were minimally raised in mock surrender.</p>
<p>“Albert is your business partner right? Why don’t you make him your partner in life too?” Mizuki wheezed as she continued to tease Gust. </p>
<p>Her words made Gust shift in his seat, his features hardened in its usual expression of distaste. </p>
<p>“Alright, alright. I get it. I’ll stop.” Mizuki stared at him with a playful smile. </p>
<p>“Stop staring at me like that. You’re creeping me out.” Something about her smile suggested that she’s plotting something. </p>
<p>“Geez. It’s because your face is red. Are you drunk?” </p>
<p>“No, I’m not. Maybe you’re the one who’s drunk.” Gust pointed out. He’s quite right actually. She’s not drunk, just tipsy. The alcohol was strong, she admitted internally. </p>
<p>Not planning to admit it to Gust, she was curious what made it obvious, “What made you say that?”</p>
<p>“You’re awfully annoying and you’re not usually comfortable when socializing.” </p>
<p>“You’re not wrong. Alcohol makes me giggly and relax.” She admitted as she continued to drink. </p>
<p>As the night continued, they found themselves drunker. Gust became goofy because of this and Mizuki was amused to see this side of him. </p>
<p>And now Gust was staring at her while she ate.</p>
<p>“... Mizuki, are your lips naturally red or it just happened because you just ate spicy food or you actually put something on it?” </p>
<p>Mizuki laughed at his drunkenness, “They just look red because my skin is fair.” She decided to get along with it. </p>
<p>“Fair? Pale is more like it. You’re paler than my sister and that’s saying something. Are you sure you’re not sick or anemic?” His teasing doesn’t make Mizuki bristle. She’s in on the joke. </p>
<p>“Why are you staring at my lips though? Are you planning on kissing me? But I had to decline, I reserved my first kiss for the one I’ll truly love.” She sang mockingly. </p>
<p>“Even with your past dating shenanigans, you’re secretly a romantic huh.” Gust's discovery shocked him. </p>
<p>Mizuki scoffed, she felt a buzz but not enough to let her guards down. </p>
<p>“I’m glad I shared dinner and drinks with you.” She said, unprompted. </p>
<p>“Me too.” He replied without hesitation. Damn that liquor making him honest. </p>
<p>They finished all the bottles of shochu and the several plates of food, Mizuki was ready to call it a night. They had done justice to the enormous portion Django gave them and most credit goes to her. She’s not drunk but Gust certainly was and she needs to get him home safe. </p>
<p>Gust paid for their food and left the gols in the table to be pick-up by Django later, “come on Gust. I need to get you home.” Mizuki said as she stood up and approached Gust. </p>
<p>He was silent as they walked out of the restaurant. When they started walking down the street, Gust began to teeter. She quickly came to his side and supported him. </p>
<p>“We need to get you home first. I must walk you home.” Gust slurred as he teetered. Mizuki was strong, thanks for the Civil Corps training but not strong enough to haul around a man as tall as Gust. </p>
<p>He’s warm at her side, and a lot more unsteady. It would be a lie if she said that she’s not having a problem in leading a drunk Gust into his home. And what would she say to his family about this? She doesn't want to come off as a bad influence. </p>
<p>He looked professional and put-together always and he dressed nicely. But right now, as he drunkenly muttered to himself, with red face and sleepy eyes, it was a rare sight that only Mizuki had seen and she found it enjoyable. She never had any realization about Gust like this before. When he’s not being judgy and standoffish, he’s funny, awkward, and cute. But it’s not the appropriate time to think about how he looks, not when she’s currently supporting most of his weight and his arm was wrapped around her shoulder. She groaned at her frustrations. </p>
<p>Thankfully, their walk was short enough. Knocking gently on the door, they were greeted by his family butler, Russo. </p>
<p>“Oh my, what happened to him?” Russo asked her, concern was evident in his tone. </p>
<p>“Uhmm. Djanjo asked us to taste his new creation and we kinda liked it..” She’s not lying but she can see a suspicion on Russo’s face.</p>
<p>Russo sighed, and carefully took Gust from her support. He gestured to Mizuki to come in, “Come in, Walking in the dark while intoxicated isn’t healthy.”</p>
<p>“Thank you but I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“Just rest a little bit before you go home.” Russo immediately retorted.</p>
<p>“Okay”</p>
<p>“Miss Ginger, entertain your friend for a moment.”<br/>
Ginger dragged her inside their house. Then, Gust popped his head out from the other room and called out, “Mizuki! I have to walk you home! Let’s go!” Ginger was surprised at the scene and Mizuki ran her hand up in her face.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Gust. I can take care of myself. You should rest.” She urgently told him, before looking at his sister who’s beginning to look annoyed. </p>
<p>Gust smiled at her happily before he vanished in her sight. After that, Ginger gestured to her to sit on the sofa, “Had fun with my brother huh?” Ginger asked her, an unamused look was on her face.</p>
<p>Mizuki nervously cleared her throat, “Yes.. About that,” she trailed off. The look on her face was priceless. She looked embarrassed and at the same time horrified.</p>
<p>“I apologize, it’s not my intention to harm your brother or trouble your family in any way. It was irresponsible of me to let alcohol get the better of me and dragging your brother along with it.” Mizuki bowed and Ginger had to hold back from bursting into laughter though she’s not angry at them, there’s a lingering disappointment in her mind that Ginger didn’t know what was causing it.</p>
<p>“Why are you apologizing?”</p>
<p>“Well, you have an unreadable expression in your face like you're mad or like you're hungry. I don’t know.” Mizuki's voice cracked.</p>
<p>“It has nothing to do with the both of you.” It came out harsher than Ginger intended to be.</p>
<p>“Oh, Okay.” Mizuki said, looking a little hurt.</p>
<p>The silence between them stretched and Ginger decided to fetch a glass of water for Mizuki.</p>
<p>When she went back to Mizuki, who was reading the book Ginger left on the table in front of her.</p>
<p>“Hey, Mizuki.” Ginger said as she popped on Mizuki’s peripheral vision like some sort of scary jack-in-the-box.</p>
<p>Mizuki jumped and dropped the book, she cringed at herself for being easily surprised. </p>
<p>Ginger settled the glass on the table and sat across Mizuki, not making any eye contact.</p>
<p>“Thanks” Mizuki mumbled after drinking the glass of water, she yanked her collar as if it was hot or it’s choking her.</p>
<p>After several minutes of silence, Mizuki decided to go home. “I’ll be taking my leave. Good night.” Ginger didn’t respond, she just followed Mizuki to the door.</p>
<p>After stepping outside, Mizuki began talking, “Oh I almost forgot. Thank you for spending your time with me last night. I’ve never known that physical contact with others can be as comfortable as what you did there. I thought you should know that.” Mizuki wasn’t even looking at her, instead, she was focused on her shoes.</p>
<p>Ginger let out a barely audible sound of surprise. Mizuki remembered. The thought made her flush warmly from happiness. She didn’t expect that Mizuki would remember. It just seemed that she’s the kind to forget those kinds of things. She opened her mouth to say something but Mizuki cut her off.</p>
<p>“I know I should say it earlier, I just want you to know that it was a happy memory that I will never forget.” Mizuki smiled, small and intimate, a smile she means to share with her alone.</p>
<p>Ginger can’t find the right words to say, she should at least make an attempt but seconds passed and she didn’t say anything.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’ll be going now. I don’t want to aggravate your mood anymore. Good night.” But before Ginger could reply, She dashed off like a kid that was guilty of doing something bad.</p>
<p>She made a noise of annoyance as she shut the door close. </p>
<p>Now, guilt was added to her frustrations.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, as you can see Mizuki is basically half-Japanese and Seesai mostly represents the Asian culture in the game. That's where I get my idea of making her a Seesaian. Maybe from the next chapters, I'll include her backstory and overall relation to Mei and Presley. I'll admit that I will be writing slower, being my beta-reader gone, it will be a challenge for me to come up with better English and story pacing but it will be fun and an opportunity to expand my English vocabulary. </p>
<p>Oh, and Shochu ( 焼酎) is a Japanese liquor, it has a unique taste and high alcohol content. Japanese drunkards really love them!</p>
<p>Thank you for reading! Don't be scared to leave a review or ask a question! Bye-bye!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Associative Regression</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mizuki was awoken by sunlight hitting her face. She brought a hand up in her head, it was pounding and spinning like a ballerina girl in a music box. A stale taste in her mouth was the next sensation that hit her.</p><p>She stumbled out of the bed, popped up a painkiller, and drank a glass of water. She fixed herself for the day because she had a commitment to do something today.</p><p>She went outside to check her mailbox, opening it and pulling out the stacks of fliers and envelope. Flipping through the mail, it was mostly fliers from the town’s shops, a mail from Paulie requesting a commission for three copper blades, the new menu in the Round Table for the approaching summer until she got a little envelope from Mayor Gale asking her to see him sometimes.</p><p>As she was tidying and closing the mailbox, a group of tourists walked by and was chatting really loudly. Mizuki scowled at them, she didn’t want to stress herself with trivial things such as this, especially when she hadn’t eaten any breakfast. Talking with the Mayor while knowing she got his son drunk last night, that itself would take all of her energy.</p><p>After talking to Gale, she quickly ran to the restaurant to have breakfast. Inside it, she could feel the tourists’ eyes on her. She kept her eyes on the table as she waited for food.</p><p>“Hey, do you all remember Mei from Atara times?” A rather husky voice broke the silence and hearing her friend’s name being mentioned piqued Mizuki’s interest. She glanced at the tourists, they were probably in their mid-twenties, clothes, and shoes look high class that literally screamed they’re from Atara.</p><p>“No, who’s that?” Another voice joined in and Mizuki couldn’t help but to pay attention to their conversation.</p><p>“Oh! I remembered her! She’s really cute! I saw her during one of Atara times get-together!”</p><p>
  <em>Yes, she’s cute but wait until you see her annoying side.</em>
</p><p>“And she’s pretty young too!” The one with the husky voice added.</p><p>
  <em>She’s only one year younger than me.</em>
</p><p>“I heard she was transferred here in Portia. It’s boring here and nothing is newsworthy here. I’m impressed she’s agreed to work here.”</p><p>
  <em>You don’t have to know. It was a relief that they didn’t know much of Mei’s experience in Atara but at the same time it confuses her why the heck do they even know Mei even if they’re not from Atara Times?</em>
</p><p>“That’s cool. I want a selfless girlfriend like that.” A guy with a high pitch voice butted in.</p><p>“I know where her office was. Let’s visit her later after lunch!”</p><p>“Let’s see who’ll get her first!” The husky voice guy challenged his peers with a sly smile.</p><p>Mizuki’s composure was starting to lose. She didn’t like the way they talked about Mei as if she’s a prize that they had to win. A trophy to be exact. She clenched her fists because of anger but she knew punching tourists was a bad idea and it can aggravate her reputation in Portia. So, she faked a cough to get their attention, but it was drowned by their excitement.</p><p>She was furious. She coughed again, this time a little louder and it seemed like she finally got their attention.</p><p>“Miss, do you need some water” It was the quiet one who hadn’t spoken that asked her. She looked at him and shook her head.</p><p>Her order finally came, after what felt like an eternity. A sandwich and Hot chocolate, she quickly finished it and quickly walked out of the restaurant before she could hit someone.</p><p>After leaving the restaurant, the tourists continued their conversation.</p><p>“She’s the girl we saw on the way here right? At the old shack outside the plaza?” The husky voice guy asked his companions.</p><p>“Yes,” the quiet one answered.</p><p>“Must be one of the builders here.”</p><p>“Huh, she looked young and frail to be a builder.”</p><p>“You’re right, maybe a bumpkin like the rest of the people here.” They all laughed except for the quiet one.</p>
<hr/><p>After delivering the copper blades to Paulie, Mizuki decided to visit Mei in the Portia Times and invite her to lunch.</p><p>She gulped before entering the Portia times, where she saw Mei whose eyes lightened up when she saw Mizuki.</p><p>“A visit from my good old friend! What brought you here?” Mei happily asked as she ran towards Mizuki.</p><p>“If you’re going to eat lunch outside, can I join you?”</p><p>“Are you plotting something? Are you bribing me? Or are you lonely?” Mei asked her teasingly.</p><p>“None of what you said.” Mizuki shrugged her teasing off.</p><p>Mei sighed, “I was planning to eat at the bench in front of the Round Table. You know, enjoying the spring breeze while it lasts. Are you up for it?”</p><p>“Okay. Let’s go.”</p>
<hr/><p>As soon as they reached the bench, Mizuki began to scan the surroundings for the annoying tourists.</p><p>“Mitty, what’s wrong? Are you looking for someone?” Mei followed her eyes.</p><p>“No,” Mizuki brushed it off and fed herself a spoonful of meat and rice that Mei shared with her.</p><p>As if on cue, the tourists came out of the guild and they were following an old man who immediately approached Mizuki.</p><p>“Excuse me, you’re Mizuki, right? One of the builders here. I just want to ask where we could mine some iron ore. I tried the ruin beside the cemetery but I didn’t mine a single ore.” The old man asked politely.</p><p>“It’s behind the civil corps’ base.” Mizuki answered without hesitation as she glanced at the tourists behind the old man.</p><p>“It’s the girl from the restaurant.” One of the tourists whispered.</p><p>“I told you she’s a builder.” The quiet one said with a smile.</p><p>“Heh. Even so, she’s clearly a bumpkin, she even eats outside.”</p><p>The old man stopped them from talking. As soon as they stop, Mizuki gives them the deadliest glare she can make.</p><p>“Mizuki!” A loud voice called her out, it was Sam with Arlo and Remington. “How’s our little student?”</p><p>The tourists were taken by surprise. The civil corps? The builder they were slandering earlier, was their student?</p><p>“Oh, hello.” Mizuki greeted them with a nod. An idea quickly popped on her head.</p><p>The old man introduced himself, his name was William and he was the guide of the troublesome tourists. They were in Portia for mining and artifact hunting.</p><p>Sam was pissed at Mr. William talking sweetly to Arlo, trying to gain his favor. But before she can speak, Mizuki cuts her off, “can I ask you something, Captain Arlo?” She tried her best to sound innocent.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“What would you do if you heard someone bad-mouthing Portia and the people who reside here?” Mizuki asked, slightly eyeing the tourists.</p><p>“We're going to beat them up!” Mizuki predicted that Sam would say this.</p><p>Noticing how the tourists suddenly became uncomfortable, Arlo realized what Mizuki was doing and decided to get along with it.</p><p>“We will not beat them up, a punch or two in the face. Or maybe three?” Arlo explained.</p><p>Sam and Remington nodded in agreement.</p><p>“I think this talk is eating your lunchtime. If anyone is harassing you, say it to me. Okay?” Well, we’re taking our leave now. Eat well you two.” Arlo patted Mizuki’s head before walking towards the restaurant.</p><p>“We’re taking our leave too. Sorry for wasting your time.” Mr. William said his goodbye and took the tourists with him.</p><p>“Mr. William, sir!” Mizuki called him out.</p><p>He turned and smiled awkwardly at Mizuki, “Yes?”</p><p>“You got a lot to teach on those boys of yours.” Mizuki pointed her spoon at the tourists behind him.</p><p>William gulped, “what do you mean?”</p><p>“Like, teach them how to be respectful to other people?”</p><p>“Of course! I’m sorry!” William understood why Mizuki told him that. He felt the shame as they walked off.</p><p>“What was that all about?” Mei asked her, puzzled at the event that unfolded in front of her.</p><p>“Nothing. Let’s eat.” Mizuki ignored Mei’s curious stare and continued eating.</p>
<hr/><p>Mizuki was busy assembling the removable battery for the haunted cave when Mei jumped across her fence.</p><p>“My property has a gate you know?” Mizuki sighed out of annoyance.</p><p>“You know, Mitty.” Mei started while watching her assembling in the dark. Their only light source was the full moon above them. “I heard some female tourists talking about you.”</p><p>“Me? Why? Did I scare them again?” Mizuki was used to it. She picked up a spring and welded it following the diagram Gale gave her.</p><p>“Again? No!” Mei shook her head, “they were talking about how cool you are.”</p><p>“Huh. That’s new.” Mizuki chuckled in a tone of mockery.</p><p>“They said that you looked and acted like the character in the comics they were reading.” Mei continued.</p><p>“They wanted to date you.”</p><p>“Oh. Are you finished with your joke?”</p><p>“I’m serious! It’s true! And I don’t like it.” Mei’s tone lowered at the last part.</p><p>Mizuki stopped working and looked at Mei. She was sulking and it was an indication that she was telling the truth.</p><p>“You don’t like it? Why? Because I’m not really cool, right?” Mizuki teased, settling down her tool on the grassy ground.</p><p>“No! I hate it because they’re talking about you as if you’re some kind of trophy!”</p><p>Mizuki was shocked, it was the same as what she thought at the restaurant earlier when those tourists were talking about Mei.</p><p>She smiled warmly at Mei.</p><p>“Why are you smiling?” Mei asked her with suspicion in her tone.</p><p>“Nothing.” Mizuki laughed. It really made her happy knowing that Mei felt something similar. She was glad nothing changed after not seeing each other for several years.</p><p>Mizuki cannot stop laughing. Mei was taken aback at the sight. She liked it when Mizuki laughed. It’s a pity she didn’t laugh as much.</p><p>“I didn’t like it either.”</p><p>“Huh?” Mei shot her a confused look.</p><p>“Earlier, I overheard those boys talking about you like a trophy. I didn’t like it as well.” Mizuki explained in a hushed voice. She wasn't used to opening her feelings like this, but with Mei, she felt comfortable in doing so.</p><p>Mei was the one who was laughing now, “so, that’s explained what happened earlier!”</p><p>Mizuki smiled at Mei again, she was really glad that she helped Mei in Atara that lead in befriending her.</p><p>Mei was a constant welcome presence for Mizuki. She didn’t want to admit it to Mei though.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!<br/>This one doesn't have any of the main ship interaction, but it briefly explained Mizuki and Mei's friendship. Maybe the next chapter will focus on Presley, being Mizuki's godfather and maybe explain a little bit about their past.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Don't Forget to Don't Forget Me, Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Looking back on all his memories with Clara, Presley could pinpoint the exact moment everything went wrong and the misery started to seep in in their lives.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Writing backstories for the characters are freaking hard.  This is full of self headcanons of mine, hope you don't mind. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and that you'll forgive my non-native speaker mistakes. Ciao~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>15 years earlier </em>
</p>
<p>Presley gazed into the sky, it had turned black since he was waiting for Clara and her child. It was a tradition for them to celebrate Mizuki’s birthday in Portia, where her father is.</p>
<p>As he knocked at the door, he heard the thundering of little feet running towards the door. Presley let himself in and saw Mizuki approaching him.</p>
<p>“Uncle!” Mizuki shouted then launched herself at him.</p>
<p>“Hey, Mizuki.” He settled the takeouts he brought down on the table so he could turn his full attention to Mizuki.</p>
<p>“Look!” She handed Presley a piece of folded paper, “I made this for you.” She smiled at him as he took the paper.</p>
<p>“Can I open it now?”</p>
<p>“Yes! Open it!” She jumped from excitement. He unfolded it and inside was a drawing of him riding on a colorful llama.</p>
<p>Presley’s heart ached from happiness, “Wow, you’re really good at drawing, Mizuki!” He scooped her into his arms, ignoring the protests from his back and knees.</p>
<p>“Really Uncle?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I keep telling your mother you’re going to be talented and smart. Looks like I’m right.”</p>
<p>“Mama always teaches me stuff but mostly it’s about music and dancing.” Mizuki pouted.</p>
<p>“You know it’s because your mother was a performer on Walnut Groove right?”</p>
<p>“Yes! But she quit!</p>
<p>“It’s because her family is more important than her job.”</p>
<p>“If the family is more important than your dream or any job, why does Pa keep his job and doesn’t come home with us in Barnarock?”</p>
<p>Presley didn’t know how to answer her question. He didn’t want to make Mizuki hate her father, thankfully he was saved by Clara calling her daughter from the bathroom, “Mizuki, it’s time for you to sleep!”</p>
<p>“But Pa isn’t here yet!” Mizuki protested.</p>
<p>Presley can no longer ignore the pain radiating from his back and set Mizuki back on the floor, “You should sleep now, kid. Maurice will be coming home super late.”</p>
<p>Clara leaned against the doorway, looking down at Mizuki, “Don’t worry about him, I’m sure he’ll be home tomorrow for your birthday. For now, I’ll read you a story before you sleep. Is that okay with you?”</p>
<p>“Yes! Yes!” Mizuki excitedly said and ran towards the bed. Clara followed, smiling slightly at Presley.</p><hr/>
<p>Once Mizuki finally dozed off, they snuck out of the house and sat on the stone fence of the wheat fields.</p>
<p>“Your daughter is pretty, you know?” Presley gushed as he tore at the food he brought earlier.</p>
<p>“She got my genes, so, obviously.” Clara countered and took a piece of baked bread from Presley, “You know, you would make a really good father someday.”<br/>
Presley scoffed, “You know I never wanted a kid.”</p>
<p>“Why not, Pres? You’re so good with my daughter.”</p>
<p>“It’s not the same as having one, Clara. Besides, I don’t even have a spouse and I’m busy at the Commerce Guild.”</p>
<p>“I know you’ll say that. I don’t know why I even asked you that.” came a snippy response from Clara.</p>
<p>He looked at Clara and saw her poignant expression. He knew too well that this conversation about him having a child was a way for Clara to divert her attention to the impending divorce with her husband.</p>
<p>“Do you want to talk about it?” he pried.</p>
<p>“What do you want to know?... I’m fine.” She assured him as if it was a believable statement.</p>
<p>“Really, Clara?” he said incredulously.</p>
<p>“Okay. You know, I feel like shit.” Clara pulled her knees to her chest, looking up at the full moon. “I’m just worried about Mizuki, what if something happened to me?”</p>
<p>Presley sighed, “Nothing’s gonna happen to you, okay? But if it did, I would do anything I could to take care of Mizuki.”</p>
<p>“She still has Maurice though.” The disdain was evident in her tone.</p>
<p>“Yeah, whatever, I don’t trust him. Anyway, all of this is pointless, nothing’s going to happen to you.” Presley said, a small smile gracing his lips, making Clara roll her eyes.</p>
<p>“We’ll never know,” she said in a hushed voice.</p>
<p>His brow raised at the statement and pursed his lips as he always did when Clara said something foolish. “Clara, stop being emo for like five minutes and go to the doctor like a normal human being.”</p>
<p>She laughed humorlessly, “I guess it’s not cute anymore when you’re almost thirty, huh?” She took the last piece of baked bread from Presley and hurriedly stuffed it in her mouth.</p>
<p>“It was never cute, Clara!” Presley scolded her.</p>
<p>“Aw, come on, I know you love me!” She teased back and added some kissing sounds, yet Presley ignored her. Perhaps he was growing immune to Clara’s playful teasing, or maybe he was simply too tired to bother retaliating. She preferred neither of the two.</p>
<p>“I hope Mizuki doesn’t inherit that annoying attitude of yours.” Presley retorted back, stiffly.</p>
<p>Clara quickly finished eating and looked at her friend as though he had personally attacked her, “Aww! So, you think I’m annoying?!”</p>
<p>“Yes!” Presley laughed at how ridiculous Clara can be.</p>
<p>Clara stuck her tongue out at him, “Rude!”</p>
<p>They both laughed at themselves while enjoying the warm summer air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Don't Forget to Don't Forget Me, Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Even though some grown-ups hailed her as a genius, but like all children including Mizuki, there were still things she didn't understand.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've sat on the finished draft of this chapter for a while because I was afraid that this would come as what I'm trying it to be. Much of this chapter was drawn from my own emotions and watching tv shows with same scenarios. These are just headcanons, but I really enjoy coming up and writing like this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She still remembered how the grown-ups always praised her for being smart.</p>
<p>For a girl who was shy of starting her elementary school, she couldn’t remember a time when she didn’t hear how smart she was. While her classmates in preschool were playing and taking naps, Mizuki was focused on books, solving problems, and counting numbers she stumbled in it. Learning and maturing faster than them.</p>
<p>“Your daughter is so smart for her age! You’re lucky!”</p>
<p>“You’re so blessed to have a daughter like her!”</p>
<p>While the compliments made her mother happy, she didn’t really understand it at all. She’s special, right? If it was true, was this the reason why none of the kids would play with her? Because she was too smart? Why would the older kids push her around all the time? Why did they make fun of her weird name and bully her? Because they’re jealous of how the grow-ups were fond of her? Is this the cost of being a “bright kid”? She didn’t like it at all.</p>
<p>Regardless, the compliments never ceased and Mizuki eventually got used to them. Then came the time she thought that she wasn’t that different at all because, like any children, prodigy or not, there are things that she still didn’t understand. For example, for the last few weeks or maybe months, she didn’t hear anything about her father and why her mother always had a sad expression in her face. Why did her Aunt Kendra come with the things they left in Portia?</p>
<p>And finally, she noticed her mother wasn’t wearing her wedding ring anymore. She tried asking, of course, she’s still the smart little Mizuki after all. But all she got was, “Oh. Your father got a job as an explorer and is now venturing the peripheries, so we can’t visit Portia for now. And about my ring, I just misplaced it. I'm going to search for it later. Okay?”</p>
<p>She wanted to protest, to say that she still wanted to visit Portia. She didn’t want her father to go, she would miss him. On the other hand, Mizuki was never the one who would cry and make a big fuss about these kinds of things, so, as always, she didn’t.</p>
<p>When her daughter didn’t answer, Clara patted her head before bringing her into a tight hug. Mizuki didn’t understand why her question felt like it hurt her mother.</p>
<p>As much as she loved her mother, she wanted her family to be whole again. She couldn’t help but wonder when would her father return or if he had a plan of returning to them.</p>
<p>She blinked her eyes to stop herself from thinking. Sighing, she walked to the direction where her mother went, Mizuki made sure to put on a smile for her, and not to talk about her thoughts.</p><hr/>
<p>It wasn’t long before Mizuki stopped questioning Clara about her father’s whereabouts. No matter how confusing it was, and as the months passed by quickly, more and more memories of her father began to slip away.</p>
<p>Before she knew it, she had turned eight and her mother became sadder and barely at their home. Strange how she’d been tracking her mother’s well-being rather than her own.</p>
<p>Day after day kept passing by but nothing ever changed. She wanted to make her mother happy, so she kept studying hard just like always. Paper after paper, grade after grade, all of them came back with a perfect score written in bright red ink. But it didn’t make her mother happy at all. She thought it would change something but it doesn’t, it just made her mother cry. She came to hate her “gift” because of this. What so good about being smart if she made her mother feel bad? If she couldn’t use it to make her feel better?</p><hr/>
<p>Spring came and her mother’s acting a bit strange. No, there’s nothing wrong in seeing Clara’s sudden change, from being distant and sad to being happy and loving to her.</p>
<p>Mizuki admitted their days became more interesting and fun but a whole lot more exhausting. Clara always dragged her outside to play and sometimes teach her how to dance, act and sing, it wasn’t her preference, but just watching her mother dance and sing was enough to convince Mizuki to join her.</p>
<p>The days became warmer, Clara decided to teach her Seesaian martial arts. Her mother said that she needed to learn how to protect herself but Mizuki can sense a different reason for it, she just can’t point what it is.</p>
<p>It has its own perks too, Mizuki developed much better stamina than last time and as they reenacted different fighting techniques under the bright sun, She admitted that even exhausting things could be fun as well, and doing it with her mother was one of the best memories she ever had.</p>
<p>Their happy days continued, the familiar warmth in her chest came back. While Mizuki doesn’t know what happened to her father, she’s now content in Clara’s presence alone.</p>
<p>Her mother wouldn’t leave her, right?</p><hr/>
<p>Summer came and Clara decided to take her daughter to the beach. Her mother explained that swimming would give her a boost in becoming healthy and strong. Also, it’s a pleasant way to cool down on a hot summer day.</p>
<p>They had a lot of fun swimming and splashing for hours. By the time they decided to go home, Mizuki realized she couldn’t get out of the water. Something wrapped around her foot causing her to panic and sink.</p>
<p>She fell deeper and deeper, it was cold and dark, she couldn’t sim up for air. Then out of nowhere, her mother appeared and removed her foot from being trapped. After that, everything went black.</p>
<p>Being awoken by the feeling of her body being soaked, Mizuki slowly opened her eyes. She was in a room she didn’t recognize. Squinting her eyes, she could make out a silhouette near her, as she blinked hard, he saw it was her Aunt Kendra. Her aunt hung her head low and didn’t seem to be looking at her. She glanced behind her aunt, looking for her mother but there’s no one standing there.</p>
<p>A bad feeling churned in her stomach, “Auntie, where’s ma?”</p>
<p>Her aunt didn’t respond, she looked at Mizuki with a hurtful expression in her face. Shivers crept up on Mizuki’s back, “Where is she?! Tell me what happened! Is she okay?!” she shouted at her aunt with question after question, her aunt’s silence only fueled Mizuki’s fear. A terrible thought popped into her mind. A logical but terrifying conclusion. She rejected it immediately.</p>
<p>She begged and begged. Her aunt’s silence was deafening, it was as if she couldn’t see and hear Mizuki. Tears are now streaming down Mizuki’s cheek as she watched her aunt emotionlessly stare at her.</p>
<p>Mizuki’s mind kept whirling and coming up with answers, possibilities, anything that could explain where her mother was. And it always ended up at that one awful, scary conclusion.</p>
<p>She tried hard to ignore her mind, she desperately resigned herself in watching her aunt finally decided to move and sat beside her.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Kendra said, her voice was sorrowful and her emotionless eyes locked with Mizuki’s shaking ones and traveled downwards, onto the wound in her foot.</p>
<p>Kendra’s eyes began to water.</p>
<p>No. no no no... There’s no way! Please no.</p>
<p>Her aunt began sobbing loudly then sank into her knees and cried even louder.</p>
<p>She can’t be...</p>
<p>Whatever denial or excuses she tried to shield herself with had been gone, allowing reality and despair to hit her with full force. Stream of tears had unlatched from her eyes, she crumpled on the bed and clutched her chest.</p>
<p>Without a warning, Kendra tackled her into a hug as she finally said what she had been trying to tell her niece the moment her eyes opened.</p>
<p>“Your mother is gone, we’re never going to see her again. I’m sorry.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoy this! Please, do tell me what you think and also feel free to recommend things you want to see in this fic. Thanks and Bye-bye~</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Any feedback would be greatly appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>